La entropía de Haruhi Suzumiya
by Greddo
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya siempre ha sido una suerte de entropía, todo lo que hace se relaciona más con el caos que el orden. Con esa premisa en mente un nuevo grupo surgido de las sombras con objetivos poco claros ha entrado en escena. ¿Quienes son? ¿Qué quieren? Contenido Lime creo que sería lo adecuado decir. Entre más reviews, más rápido trabajo... Ok no, pero comenten xD
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero eso ya es de demonio publico, así que sólo pongo este pequeño enunciado a modo de cola de paja, sin más, aquí comienza...**  
**_

_**La entropía de Haruhi Suzumiya**_

_**Prólogo:**_

Al parecer, a una persona en particular, parece agradarle más el calor que el frío. Puesto que este último sólo aparece en su mayor momento de gloria, y tan rápidamente como si hubiese sufrido pánico escénico y lo empujarán al escenario. Si, esa persona; aunque es cierto que su personalidad encaja mejor en un día soleado, que en un cielo cubierto de nubarrones invernales. Ella, cuya mirada puede ser más aterradora que la de la misma Medusa, pero en lugar de convertirte en piedra, tu estima se desvanece sin dejar rastro; y claro, ante tan cortante gesto…

Pero últimamente sus expresiones se habían relajado un poco, aunque eso sólo lo sabíamos nosotros. Nunca podías ver esa misma sonrisa en el aula, al menos no como la que le generaba la Brigada. Y como si tuviera una reputación que proteger, su ceño fruncido parecía pintado con tinta indeleble. ¿Faltará mucho aún para que se resigne a tener una vida normal? Si, claro… Como si eso fuera posible… Pero soñar es gratis, sino pregúntenle a ella.

En cualquier caso, ya me encontraba en movimiento hacía el salón del club, más por pura inercia que por otra cosa. Sin mencionar que no tuve una buena noche de sueño, puesto que no encontraba una posición que fuese cómoda. Hasta intenté darme una ducha fría para relajarme, pero no surtió efecto alguno. ¡Que fastidio este calor!

Y así de desganado entré al salón. ¿Tengo que describir esto todas las veces? De acuerdo. Pues Nagato estaba en su esquina, al igual que siempre leyendo un libro grueso de tapa dura, el cual parecía estar en latín. Por otro lado, Asahina preparando té en ese traje de sirvienta que le sienta tan bien. Koizumi delante de mí con el tablero preparado, listo para empezar una partida de damas, del cual pasé amablemente. Sencillamente no estaba de humor. Y finalmente, Haruhi ocupando su trono frente al ordenador. Parecía ya una plantilla de la cual no podríamos salirnos. Detalles más, detalles menos, era la misma escena con la que me topaba todos los días. Pero había algo distinto, aunque no sabía que.

Si tuviera que repetir todas aquellas tonterías que Haruhi dijo aquel día, me tomaría al menos unas diez páginas, considerando que al mismo tiempo tendría que tomarme las molestias de explicar todo lo que ella da por sabido. Aún así me es relajante el verla tan animada. No me malinterpreten, siempre será mejor esto, a la alternativa.

Podía sentir que todo estaba demasiado calmado. Como cuando en las películas te hacen notar que el silencio es absoluto, y por tanto no es normal. Podría decirse que algo así era la sensación que estaba experimentando.

La regla general de las reuniones de la Brigada, parecía ser que su duración estaba determinada a la paciencia/aburrimiento de los miembros. Es decir, usualmente esperábamos al primero que se decidiera para irnos todos a casa poco después. Pero salvo que tengamos algo realmente importante que hacer, por lo general aguardábamos a que fuera Haruhi quien dé las sesiones por terminadas. Pero aún lejos de pensar en marcharnos, debíamos esperar a que alguien llegase. Que por cierto ya lleva bastante retraso…

— Perdón por la tardanza Haru-nyan. — Saludó nuestra invitada haciendo un estrambótico gesto con su mano derecha. ¿Eso era algún síntoma? ¿Cómo los que sufren las personas que van a las pruebas de nuevas drogas? No sabría decir si es o no más hiperactiva que Haruhi, pero si puedo afirmar que su carisma le sobrepasa en gran medida. Como la diferencia entre el Sol y Aldebarán.

— No hay problema, de todos modos aún estábamos de reunión. — ¿Llamas a esto reunión? No me sorprendería que el significado de la palabra "reunión" cambie de un día para otro en todos los diccionarios del mundo. "Dícese de un grupo de tontos sin nada que hacer", si, sería eso…

— Esto… Gracias nuevamente por la invitación. — Escuché decir tras de mí a una criada que si de buenas a primeras me hubieran dicho que venía del futuro, no hubiera sido tan creíble como decir que tal vez venga del pasado.

El sonido proveniente del pasar de las hojas en el libro de Nagato, que hasta hace poco era el único que se paseaba en nuestros oídos, fue reemplazado por un tifón de cánticos y gritos de ambas. Tsuruya y Haruhi, por supuesto; no podría haber sido de otra manera.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ponerlos en contexto ¿no?

Al parecer la mansión de los Tsuruya se pintará de fiesta con el casamiento de una de las primas de nuestra cuasi miembro, y ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarnos a la celebración. A todos nos vendría bien el disfrutar de algunos momentos de descanso. Creo que nos lo hemos ganado ¿no es así? Al fin y al cabo era viernes.

Minutos después nos encontrábamos caminando hacía nuestro destino. Koizumi y yo, cargando nuestros trajes, íbamos al frente junto a Tsuruya, quien lideraba la expedición. Detrás nuestros de derecha a izquierda; Asahina, Nagato y Haruhi. Taniguchi y Kunikida detrás de todos. Me sorprende que Tsuruya se haya siquiera acordado de esos dos energúmenos. Ellos van atrás porque sólo quieren ir en una posición donde puedan ver a todas las chicas. Vaya par de idiotas…

— Mikuru, déjame ver el vestido que trajiste. —Prácticamente gritaba Haruhi a mis espaldas… y procuré no voltear. Pensé que sería mejor si todo aquello fuera una agradable sorpresa, y reservé mi curiosidad para la fiesta. — ¡OH! Es perfecto. — No voltees… No voltees… Sé fuerte…

— ¿Yuki? — Prosiguió Haruhi en su afán de metiche. No escuché respuesta, y si mal no recuerdo no llevaba más consigo que el morral del colegio… — ¿Eh? Te dije que trajeras algo para la fiesta. ¿O acaso no tienes algún vestido como el de Mikuru? — Se quejó en un tono de frustración. Es a Nagato a quien le hablas, ya deberías haberlo previsto… Imaginó que habrá movido su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, o quizás de izquierda a derecha. Una o la otra, porque Nagato nunca hace un movimiento o dice palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario.

En ese momento una maratonista en uniforme de marinera me alcanzó y se paró frente a mí, arrastrando a Nagato por la muñeca. Y después estiro su mano frente a mi nariz…

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunté con cierta incertidumbre, aunque ya podía hacerme una idea de lo que quería…

— Dinero — ordenó. Lo sabía…

— ¿Por qué debería? — dije entrecerrando mis ojos, intentando poner mi mejor cara de "no me molestes".

— Un vestido para Yuki, tonto, debes contribuir. No esperarás que vaya así. — soltó señalando el uniforme de marinera de nuestra Alien. Sé que no tiene nada que ver este comentario pero si te fijas, podría decirse que ese uniforme le sienta muy bien.

— La retrasada eres tú si crees que tengo semejante dinero encima. Y aunque lo tuviera lo consideraría sólo si ella me lo pidiera, no porque tú me lo ordenes. — Las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son prácticamente nulas…

— Esto… Haru-nyan, no te preocupes por eso, tengo muchos vestidos en casa. Es más, ya hay algunas personas a quien les prestaré algunos también, de seguro encontraremos algo para Yuki-ni. — Dicho esto Haruhi pareció conforme, mientras Nagato miraba algún punto perdido en el infinito.

Gracias Tsuruya… En serio… Gracias…

Una vez allí, saludamos cordialmente a algunas de las personas que ya habían llegado, mientras Tsuruya nos presentaba y rápidamente nos dirigimos a los dormitorios, donde nos cambiaríamos. ¿Por qué será eso que las mujeres tardan tanto en estarse listas? Ya llevamos rato esperando aquí con Koizumi y los demás a que terminen, y aún no han dado señal de vida… Que fastidio de espera, sobre todo porque este tipo parece que necesita de hablar, como si de respirar se tratara…

¡Retiro lo dicho! Ciertamente esperar por lo bueno da sus frutos… ¡Esto es un deleite para mis pupilas!

Nosotros llevábamos una suerte de traje de gala y nos veíamos bastante bien, debo admitir. Pero al lado de ellas parecíamos poco más que vagabundos.

Tsuruya, en un traje de noche de un color verde brillante, que resaltaba su permanente sonrisa.

Asahina, en un vestido con brillantes en una tonalidad rojo carmesí, que dejaba al descubierto sus frágiles hombros y su cabello recogido.

Nagato, en un encaje blanco como el de una princesa, que permitía la vista de la sutil pero sensual curva de su espalda.

Por último y no por eso menos importante, Haruhi. En un atuendo negro ajustado, acorde a su personalidad algo desvergonzada; que exponía sus piernas muy elegantemente. Además también había cambiado su diadema por un moño de tela, también negro; el cual tomaba su cabello, ya algo más crecido, en forma de cola de caballo… Eso es un golpe bajo sabes…

Y después en la mesa pensé que así lo que tiene Haruhi de encanto, le falta en moderación –cualquier tipo de moderación- … Aún no acabo de entender como puede mantener ese cuerpo, con la manera en que come. Pásame el secreto.

Ninguna fiesta estaría completa sin al menos una sesión de baile ¿cierto? Pues no se hizo esperar mucho. De buenas a primeras realmente no pensaba pisar esa pista, ya que prefería reírme de los rechazos sufridos por Taniguchi.

Tanto Asahina como Koizumi fueron asediados con invitaciones. Me importa un comino lo que él haga, pero como alguien se propase con Asahina acabará con la cara en el ponche. Nagato también tenía su éxito, pero no le daba importancia a nadie; así que fui y le propuse el bailar una pieza para romper el hielo.

Ella parecía algo perdida al principio, pero después de ver a las demás personas aparentemente entendió lo que debía hacer.

No me jacto de ser un gran bailarín, aún así sé defenderme un poco en el área. Pero mis esfuerzos fueron miserables ante lo opacado que me vi por la elegancia de Nagato. Con movimientos suaves, pero con paso firme. Se supone que en este tipo de bailes el hombre guía y la mujer le acompaña. Por lo que estaba algo inquieto, por mis torpes movimientos en comparación a nuestra alienígena, quien sumaba el título de bailarina profesional a su ya basta currícula.

— Sabes Nagato, ¿Por qué no continuas un poco más? Ya hay varios interesados en invitarte un baile y seguro te ayudará a relajarte.

Silencio… Demonios, pareciera que hablara con la pared.

— Es un consejo. — dije después, para asegurarme que me había escuchado. La interfaz humanoide con propósito de observación parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de decir nada.

— De acuerdo.

En este punto podía sentir la mirada de Haruhi atravesando mi nuca. Así que fui a buscarla. ¿La muy miserable se estará aburriendo? Cuando regresé a las mesas me encontré con Taniguchi que parecía ya algo molesto, porque hasta Kunikida se había hecho de una pareja.

— ¿Yuki Nagato eh? ¿Dije A-? Acaba de subir a A+… — Tus tonterías me tienen sin cuidado.

Cuando giré la cabeza vi a Haruhi mandando al diablo a algún pobre idiota que intentó invitarla. No pude evitar sentir pena por él, pero al mismo tiempo envidiar su suerte.

— Nadie vale la pena aquí. — dejó escapar en un suspiro. — Preferiría que dejen de molestarme.

— Bueno… no puedes culparlos por intentarlo. — Dije con bastante soltura, mientras la escrutaba.

— Pervertido. — exclamó cubriéndose el pecho… Vamos, no puedes ponerte eso, y después hacer ese tipo de reclamos…

— Yo creo que más bien, honesto. ¿No crees? — Quizás fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció que este último comentario le agradó. Aún a pesar de haberme golpeado en el brazo. Fue más bien una caricia que un golpe, hablando al nivel de energía de Haruhi claro esta; aún así sentí ese impacto que me hizo soltar un ligero quejido.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ella parecía un poco perdida. Y en eso escuche un débil susurro.

—…_la misma mirada…_

No entendí el significado de dichas palabras en ese momento, o mejor dicho preferí creer que no lo entendía. Haruhi había pensado eso y ni siquiera notó que realmente lo había dicho. Te escuche sabes…

Pensé que si la invitaba a bailar podría indagar un poco más acerca de aquello que acababa de oír. Le tendí mi mano ante las miradas llenas de incredulidad de aquellos que fueron rechazados por ella… Vamos, no creo que sea tan feo.

Ella aceptó, pero no me miró en ningún momento, incluso mientras bailábamos apartó su vista de mí lo más que pudo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Y cuando terminó la pieza sucedió lo impensable.

Tal vez fue el efecto del champaña que bebí a lo largo de la velada, pero me pareció que sus rasgos eran más delicados de lo que recordaba; más aún con esa pequeña pero adorable cola de caballo que ostentaba y su mirada algo perdida. Y terminé por abrazarla fuertemente, y sólo un abrazo por que retomé parcialmente el control de mi cuerpo; logrando que mi cabeza pasara su hombro, en lugar de encontrarme con la suya. Podría decir que fui poseso por algún espíritu que sólo quería fastidiarme, pero habría mentido descaradamente. Me invadió un deseo irrefrenable de hacerlo y punto. Bueno, después de todo, soy un joven como cualquier otro; y no creo que necesite explicar que sencillamente pasé por un momento de debilidad.

Por la posición en que estaba no pude ver su expresión, pero el movimiento de su cuerpo me demostró cierta duda. Estaba temblando, pero luego de unos segundos se compuso y me empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Tal es así que tropecé con uno de los mayordomos de la familia Tsuruya, derramando sobre mi persona, al menos unas seis copas de vino. Un gran silencio se apoderó de la pista, y al cabo de unos segundos más fue que Haruhi reparó en lo que había pasado, mientras escuchaba su respiración entrecortada.

No pensé que lo que había hecho ameritaba semejante desplante, aún así… No olvidaré esa escena, que quedó grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Haruhi Suzumiya hizo y dijo algo que me dejó perplejo…

— L… Lo siento. — cuando una pequeña pero filosa lágrima recorrió sus enrojecidas mejillas. Y después de eso se fue, sin más.

— Haru-nyan es una chica muy especial… Kyon, deberías tener especial cuidado con ella. A estas alturas pensé que ya lo sabías… — me expresó Tsuruya a modo de condolencias mientras palmeaba mi espalda enérgicamente.

Intenté llamarla pero no respondió, y después de dos mensajes y unas diez llamadas perdidas desistí. Ya sin ánimos de festejar, acabé por irme a casa en estado de confusión. Pero como imaginarán, ante tan ridículo escenario mis dudas pudieron más que Morfeo y conciliar el sueño parecía una tarea imposible. No llevaba más de diez minutos acostado cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar… ¿Quién puede llamar de madrugada? Mejor dicho ¿Acaso creen que soy tienda 24hs? Esperaba que fuera Haruhi…

— ¿Si? — Del otro lado de la línea sólo escuchaba una tenue respiración, ningún sonido más del necesario. No hubiera necesitado ver la pantalla para saber de quien se trataba. — ¿Nagato?

Tal vez esto ha sido algo largo para ser un prólogo, pero les puedo asegurar que es sólo eso… El prólogo, porque esto no hacía más que empezar.

**Fin del Prólogo**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

— Ven.

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

— Mi departamento.

— ¿Ahora?

— Hazlo. Todos están aquí. — Y con eso se cortó la llamada.

Es cierto que he aportado a la preservación de la integridad de este mundo. Pero no puedo evitar sentir la mayor parte del tiempo, que soy sólo una miserable hoja arrastrada por el viento. Santo cielo…

Haciendo alarde de mis mejores habilidades Ninja, me las arreglé para salir de casa sin despertar a nadie. Y al cabo de unos minutos estaba frente a la plaza de departamentos de Nagato. Marqué el 708 y sin siquiera verificar que sea yo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Debe tener prisa.

Al entrar allí me encontré también con Koizumi y Asahina. Él estaba más bien preocupado y su sonrisa se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera existido, mientras que ella no hacía más que temblar. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Estaban por darme la respuesta.

Podía sentir como esa habitación tan vacía parecía aún más fría de lo normal; no por la temperatura sino por la gran desazón que se percibía en el ambiente. Una Asahina asustada, un Koizumi estresado y los ojos de Nagato, más cerrados de lo habitual, como si estuviera agotada. Esa vez no hubo té, ni nada. Nagato hasta ese momento siempre se había preocupado por ser una buena anfitriona, pero parece que esta vez no había tiempo para malgastar en rituales humanos.

— Suzumiya está inestable. — empezó Koizumi con la mirada más seria que le vi jamás, con su cabeza reposando sobre la parte exterior de sus manos, que mantenía con los dedos entrelazados y los codos sobre la mesa. Y después de una respiración profunda continuó.

— En la Agencia hay un gran conflicto respecto a que hacer a continuación, muchos de mis compañeros están cambiando de parecer también.

— ¿Cambiando de parecer respecto a qué?

— Haruhi Suzumiya, están perdiendo la paciencia. Hay quienes incluso piensan que habría que destruirla por el bien del mundo. — ¿Destruirla? Es una persona por un demonio… ¿Matarla no sería mejor decir? Aún así, ni lo uno ni lo otro, ¿Por qué? — Tan sólo esta noche han aparecido veintisiete espacios cerrados, con un radio no menor a diez kilómetros cada uno.

Ni de chiste digas algo así… esos mundos monocromáticos como aquel en el que me vi encerrado con Haruhi… En ese momento temí por mi vida como nunca antes con esos gigantes acampando a sus anchas. No quiero imaginarme el multiplicarlo por treinta.

— Yo, yo… — sollozaba Asahina del otro lado del único mobiliario que había en la sala de estar del apartamento — recibimos órdenes confusas… quedarnos, abandonar este espacio-tiempo, no sabemos que hacer… _Información clasificada_ están debatiéndose si i_nformación clasificada _para que no pase i_nformación clasificada_. — Ya bastante trabajo me costó entenderle entre los ahogos que le generaban sus pucheros como para escuchar tantas veces i_nformación clasificada _en una sola frase.

Pero hasta ahí mi preocupación no era tanta… Miré a Nagato… Lo único que realmente me preocuparía sería si…

— La Entidad de Integración de Datos ha catalogado el reciente comportamiento del individuo nombrado Haruhi Suzumiya como peligroso... Aún no ha decidido tomar medidas, pero si está alerta; a la espera de re-catalogarla como hostil.

— ¿Medidas? — pregunté, tragando saliva.

— Eliminación del sujeto de investigación. — Me respondió bajando ligeramente la vista. Observe el respingo de Asahina, mientras escuché un lastimoso suspiro a mi izquierda, cortesía de Koizumi.

Él parecía haber recuperado parte de su molesta sonrisa después de una respiración profunda, y luego agregó:

— Lo preocupante es que los tres grupos principales tras el poder de Suzumiya parecen estar cambiando de parecer… Y si eso llegase a pasar… — puso la mano en su barbilla, y quedé a la expectativa de que termine esa frase…

¿Qué? ¡Maldición! ¡Odio cuando dejas tus ideas a medio decir!

— ¿Qué pasará? — me vi obligado a preguntar.

— En circunstancias normales, no me preocuparía que haya cierta disidencia en la Agencia, siempre la ha habido. Pero esta vez… — Lo está haciendo de nuevo… ¡Termina tus malditas frases!

— Hay probabilidades considerables de que los grupos disidentes actúen por su cuenta, bajo de los estándares de su razonamiento, aún si no es una acción avalada mayoritariamente. En la Entidad de Integración de Datos también ha habido grupos opositores dispuestos a alterar el status-quo en la búsqueda de nuevos parámetros. — Eso lo dijo Nagato, pero por la fuerza de su voz, más parecía que las palabras se habían caído de su boca, que haberlas pronunciado. Era un sonido casi inaudible, nunca la había visto tan extenuada.

— No podemos permitir tales interacciones en el pasado… ah perdón, presente. Hasta este momento somos simples espectadores, y sólo damos pequeños empujones si es necesario. Así que no podemos dejar que… esto… _Información clasificada_.

— Es la primera vez que genera tantos aislamientos simultáneamente, su tamaño no es en realidad algo que no podamos manejar, pero si la cantidad. Por mucho que queramos controlar a Suzumiya, aún tiene sus malos momentos. Según argumentan los miembros más radicales, un acontecimiento aislado es suficiente para acabar con todo, y aunque me duela admitirlo, tienen razón.

— Pero dime, acaso esa vez que ella estaba dentro del aislamiento; ¿no sería una situación más peligrosa? — le pregunté.

— Ciertamente lo fue, y comprendo lo que quieres decir. Aún así, el estrés empieza a acumularse y acabará por estallar. Hay quienes están perdiendo los estribos. — Bueno, a decir verdad, eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Tanto por experiencia propia, como cuando Nagato tuvo su colapso nervioso cortesía de Haruhi, y quiso reconstruir el mundo por completo. Ah, perdón si esto sonó a burla o chiste; los deseos de Nagato son algo con los que nunca me atrevería a bromear. Me alegra ver que se ha ablandado un poco, aún así me preocupa como se ve ahora.

— Entonces, ¿estas diciendo que podrían hacerle daño a Suzumiya deliberadamente? — preguntó Asahina algo pálida.

— Y a todo aquel que se interponga… — enfatizó Koizumi.

Lo que a mí me preocupaba saber era, ¿De qué lado estábamos nosotros?

— Por supuesto que debemos cuidar de Suzumiya. Las respectivas disidencias, siguen siendo minorías, pero aún así, van ganando influencia. Por lo que… deberíamos encontrar una forma para garantizar su seguridad. Al menos en la Agencia, se ha decidido, que como soy el único miembro que interactúa directamente con Suzumiya, su protección quede a mí absoluto criterio. Sólo es una precaución, para evitar la fuga de información. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que suspiro y cambió de posición. Ahora estaba de brazos cruzados. — En ustedes sé que puedo confiar plenamente, así que me gustaría discutir que haremos a continuación. — ¿Se supone que deberíamos sentirnos honrados?

— ¿Y qué se supone que deberíamos discutir? — pregunté.

— Alguna forma de mantenerla segura, y que por supuesto siga todo igual que siempre.

— ¿Quieres qué pensemos algo para mantener oculta a Haruhi? — Permítanme explicarles lo ridículo que eso suena. Pongámoslo así, si esta habitación fuera el lugar más seguro en el mundo –y siendo la casa de Nagato, lo es-, ella diría algo como "los problemas sólo se superan enfrentándolos" intentando darle un tono épico a su pequeño discurso pseudo-triunfalista y saldría a que la maten…

— Sería lo ideal. — Algunas personas cuando se estresan necesitan de tener algo en sus manos y juguetear con eso, un bolígrafo o lo que encuentren. Y Koizumi estaba jugando con su pelo en una suerte de gesto de metro-sexual fracasado.

Y cómo siempre estás pasando el muerto a alguien más… ¿Es qué tan listo como eres no puedes encontrar una respuesta tú solo? Que conste que te ayudo sólo porque dices que Haruhi corre peligro con todo esto y tengo un tema pendiente que tratar con ella.

— A decir verdad, tengo una idea. —le respondí intentando saborear el momento. Pero me olvidé de eso rápidamente por la situación en que estábamos. — Podríamos organizar una expedición al bosque, acampar y todo el rollo. Seguramente a Haruhi le gustará la idea si la endulzamos lo suficiente, y al mismo tiempo estaríamos lejos de todo si llegase a pasar algo. — Todo esto lo dije con mucha seguridad y confianza. Dicho esto Koizumi pareció quedarse sin habla.

— Esto… Debería hablar con Tsuruya al respecto, estaríamos en su propiedad… — dijo Asahina casi susurrando.

— Pues invítala, ¿o crees que se negará a hacer extravagancias con Haruhi?

— De hecho, es una idea perfecta, me sorprendes. — Koizumi, puedo tener ideas inteligentes de vez en cuando… No me trates como a una patata parlante. — Deberías proponérselo mañana mismo. Debemos tratar de que no tenga ningún sobresalto, para calmar un poco los ánimos.

— ¿Por qué yo? — Ahora que lo pienso, después de nuestra pequeña pantomima hace poco más de dos horas, intenté llamarla y no me respondió ninguna de las veces. Espero que mañana sea un nuevo día.

— Eres la única persona capaz de disuadir a Suzumiya. Así que te lo encargo. — Saben… me están sobrevalorando. Algún día me cansaré de ser su portavoz y declararé una huelga. Muy posiblemente el mundo empiece a irse al caño poco después de eso…

— Esto… — se escuchó de Asahina que hasta ese momento permanecía bastante ausente. — ¿Mañana? Es decir… ¿Y qué pasará esta noche? ¿Estás seguro que Suzumiya está a salvo?

— En primer lugar, no podemos decir que realmente esté en peligro. Pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Pero respecto a eso, sí. Después de todo, es Nagato quien se esta encargando de esto.

¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo ella? ¿Es por eso que se ve tan cansada?

— Ocultada la presencia del objetivo. Se ha limitado temporalmente la habilidad del sujeto para crear y modificar datos, impidiéndole hacerlo fuera de un radio de dos kilómetros.

— Nagato… ¿Desde siempre puedes suprimir los poderes de Haruhi? — pregunté con cierto asombro. ¡Vaya, eso sin dudas nos será útil!

— No suprimir, limitar. Modo de Emergencia. Es un caso excepcional. — Bueno, a decir verdad, puedo ver el agotamiento que le genera. Aún si pudiera mantenerla sin sus "poderes" para toda su vida, ciertamente es una carga que nunca dejaría sobre los hombros de Nagato. Esto ha empezado hoy mismo y ya parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

— Aún así… — pensé en voz alta. — ¿No es un tanto ridículo el querer esconder su presencia ahora? Es decir, a estas horas… ¿Dónde más puede estar sino en su casa?

— No lo está. — respondió Nagato a una pregunta que había hecho más bien para mi mismo. Pero entonces… ¿Dónde demonios se metió? Mi rostro debe haber reflejado cierta preocupación, porque…

— Estos espacios cerrados han sido bastante más difíciles de purificar, pero en esencia son igual a lo que veníamos enfrentándonos. Lo que nos ha tomado por sorpresa, fue la velocidad a la que crecieron y se multiplicaron. Pero Suzumiya no estaba dentro de ninguno de ellos, por si eso te preocupa.

En realidad, no estaba pensando en eso, creo que ya habíamos dejado eso claro; aún así, gracias por evitarme el quebradero de cabeza. Si Haruhi "planeara" crear un nuevo universo habría dado alguna señal. Pero ni siquiera ha tenido grandes cambios de humor, sólo seguía siendo la misma cabeza hueca de siempre. Es cierto que percibí un aura extraña a su alrededor… No lo sé, tal vez sólo estaba en sus días… pero tengo la seguridad que no es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Quizás a esto se refirió Koizumi aquella vez que me dijo que Haruhi y yo habíamos desarrollado cierto lazo de confianza.

— ¿Pues en dónde está entonces? — Y Nagato me respondió con una suerte de coordenadas que no recuerdo y mientras intentaba descifrar tan ininteligible código, Asahina fue la primera en hablar.

— Eso es… ¿El parque frente a la estación cierto?

— Correcto. — ¿Cómo hizo para entender eso? No, una mejor pregunta sería… ¿Qué cuernos hace Haruhi ahí?

Me levanté, y estaba listo para irme a toda velocidad. Cuando Koizumi me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿A dónde crees?

— En el momento en que Suzumiya se fue de aquella fiesta, fue que empezó todo este alboroto. ¿Podrías decirme que pasó allí?

— No podría aunque quisiera, eso es algo que tengo que discutir con ella.

Koizumi ladeo la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa marca registrada y finalmente me soltó. Ya a estas alturas, el ambiente se había relajado. Increíble pensar que la pesadez que había en el aire cuando entre, parecía ya un recuerdo de antaño. Si pueden mantener su estabilidad emocional de esa manera, ciertamente son personas especiales; más allá de que allá sido Haruhi quien los escogió. Aunque pensándolo de otra forma, para estar alrededor de Haruhi, ese tipo de condición es un requisito excluyente.

— No voy a detenerte pero… ten cuidado de lo que haces. — No necesitas decírmelo dos veces, ya sé que tratar con Haruhi a veces puede ser como intentar desactivar una mina con un martillo.

Al final fui en vano… La busqué por todo el parque y cercanías de la estación pero no me topé con ella. A estas horas ya no hay trenes, seguro habrá tomado un taxi a casa. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Esa idiota estuvo dos horas rondando por aquí y decide irse en el momento en que vengo que me trae el diablo. Santo cielo…

En cualquier caso, cuida de ella Nagato. Al menos hasta mañana. Te lo pido.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos reunimos en el parque del cual había volteado hasta la última piedra la noche anterior buscando a Haruhi.

Cuando hablé con ella esta mañana, todo ya había vuelto a su relativa normalidad, tanto que hasta yo estaba empezando a olvidar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y comenzaba a restarle importancia. Pensé que tal vez sería el resultado lógico de la mezcla entre mi momento de debilidad y su personalidad tan especial, después de todo, aquella vez cuando la besé en el aislamiento desperté instantáneamente después de eso; por lo que no puedo compararlo con reacciones previas… Bah, estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Aún no entiendo como se las apañan para que siempre yo llegara de último. Y eso que llegué media hora antes de lo pactado; y cortesía de mi bella pero temperamental jefa, se me fijó un nuevo castigo. No conforme con cargar su enorme mochila durante el viaje, debería ser yo quién arme su tienda de acampar una vez allí. Ya bastantes problemas tuve para armar la mía la última vez que la usé… Por dios…

Después de una letárgica escalada por aquella montaña que ya tenía nuestras huellas de aquel lejano febrero, esos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente cuando pasamos junto a esa roca en forma de calabaza… El sólo recordar esa fastidiosa búsqueda del tesoro me dan ganas de lanzarme rodando cuesta abajo. Quizás así me cuerpo no sufra tanto... Pero con lo que pasamos juntos en todo este tiempo, empiezo a generar cierta resistencia física y psicológica. Menos mal, sino estaría internado en algún psiquiátrico sin duda alguna.

Por cierto, Tsuruya se disculpó por no poder unírsenos, ya que pasaría el día con su familia. Nos habría sido de utilidad tener un guía, no obstante se reunió con nosotros para darnos un mapa, qué nos marcaría hacía donde esta el río y las cabañas que su familia tenía en el bosque, y una copia de la llave de las cabañas para cada uno de nosotros. Nos explico que todas se abren con la misma llave, y que hay un total de tres. Dijo también que tienen gente encargada de mantenerlas así que estarán en condiciones. Pero yo tenía que decirle a Haruhi de acampar… No sabía que tenían cabañas por aquí, sino le habría vendido esa idea en vez del campamento…

Como sea, pasamos un buen rato buscando un lugar con suficiente espacio para poner nuestras tiendas, y la posibilidad de una fogata también estaba presente. Haruhi intentaba convencerme que uno no puede acampar de verdad si no hay una fogata donde reunirse, pero deberían entender porque desconfío de darle siquiera un fósforo…

— Este es el lugar. — exclamó apuntando al suelo, y luego al cielo, en un gesto triunfante. Yo traigo lo necesario para dos días, pero no sé que tendrá ella. Pesa una barbaridad y tuve que cargarlo montaña arriba, tarea digna de un alpinista. A veces creo que ella piensa que soy su Igor…

En el momento que bajé su mochila ella lo tomó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y me lanzó el bolso que ella cargaba, su tienda de campaña. O sea que yo tenía tres bolsos mientras ascendíamos. Mi bolso y mi tienda, y su mochila gigantesca. A los animales de carga se los trata mejor que a mí…

— Iré a explorar los alrededores, puedes empezar a armar mi tienda.

— ¿Gracias? — pero cualquier cosa que intente recriminarle sería en vano, ya había desaparecido en el bosque.

Cuando calculé que se habría alejado lo suficiente encaré a Koizumi.

— ¿Esta bien que la dejemos andar sola por ahí?

— No te preocupes, Nagato la está observando.

— Es muy desconsiderado de tu parte el dejarle todo a ella, sabes…

— Yo también tengo mis cosas que hacer. — y sin siquiera molestarse en quitar su miserable sonrisa se iba acercando a mí… ¡Aléjate! — Ella es la única que puede vigilarla sin la necesidad de estar siguiendo sus pasos. Recuerda que tenemos que evitarle cualquier sobresalto. Si no la dejáramos sola bajo ningún contexto acabará por sospechar que algo pasa, y no se tú, pero a mí se me están acabando las excusas.

— Vaya, sin los recursos de la Agencia esa tuya, eres realmente inútil.

— Sí, tienes razón. Aún así… — dijo mientras miraba hacía la dirección en que Haruhi se había marchado. — debería hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo siga como hasta ahora. ¿No crees?

Giré mi vista para observar mejor el panorama y en eso Nagato leía las instrucciones para armar su tienda, mientras miraba con sus ojos perdidos las estacas de aluminio. Hoy no parecía tan cansada como anoche. ¿Será que se acostumbró a su carga, o simplemente esconde su fatiga? Sabes Nagato, no tienes que martirizarte de esa manera.

— ¿Te ayudo con esto? — pregunté mientras tomaba la estaca metálica de su mano. Ella miró una vez más las instrucciones, luego las estacas, a mí y entonces asintió. Junté todo lo necesario y me dispuse a empezar.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ay! — esa sin dudas había sido nuestra sexy mascota. Había sacado la lona de su tienda y como pudo la levanto. No sé a donde quería llevarla, el punto es que acabó pisándola y cayendo tras haber dado sólo dos pasos.

Iba a ser un día largo…

* * *

Con la ayuda de Koizumi acabamos más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, después de haberme ayudado a armar las tiendas de las chicas, supongo que no puedo negarme a ayudarle con la suya… Sólo espero que alguien me dé una mano con la mía.

Una vez estábamos listos para comenzar con las últimas dos llegó Haruhi de su paseo para cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse. No era especialmente tarde, pero con tantos árboles, oscurece de repente.

— Vaya… Si que trabajan rápido. ¡Muy bien hecho!

— Considerando que tienes tanta energía. ¿Por qué no nos ayudas un poco?

— De acuerdo. Si quieres, puedo dirigir. — me dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa.

— No, gracias.

— Eso creí.

Justo después de eso Haruhi prácticamente arrastró a Nagato y Asahina con ella hasta nosotros.

— Que dicen chicas. ¿No deberíamos agradecer a nuestros hombres apropiadamente? — mirándonos de reojo con esos hermosos ojos ámbar.

¿Qué demonios estás sugiriendo?

— ¡Vamos a preparar la cena! — dijo ella con la mano derecha levantada, como si fuera una señal de alto.

¡Maldita sea, no vuelvas a bromear así jamás! Casi logras que me de un infarto. Koizumi río detrás de mí. Su risa me recordó a un pollo con asma.

— A este paso parece que no habrá ningún inconveniente.

— _*suspiro*…_ Eso espero.

* * *

A mitad de terminar de armar mi tienda, tuve que ir a buscar leña para la fogata con la que se iniciaría la cena junto al fuego. Y entendí porque el bolso de esta loca estaba tan pesado, al menos en parte. Con el fin de lograr la tarea asignada, sacó una pequeña hacha de mano… ¿De dónde sacas estas cosas? Sabía que por mucho que discutiera, sólo acabaría cansándome más, y sin más remedio fui a completar mi encargo.

Me pasé un largo rato juntando madera seca. Tienes que prestar especial atención al momento de elegir, ya que no toda sirve para hacer fuego. La madera que este aún verde no enciende hagas lo que hagas. Había recolectado ya suficiente, o al menos eso decidí, e iba camino de vuelta al improvisado campamento.

Luego de poner unas cuantas piedras alrededor que evitarían que se expanda, Koizumi y yo empezamos la titánica tarea de prender el fuego. Así nunca lo íbamos a encender… Haruhi nos obligaba a intentarlo al estilo antiguo. Con ramas y piedras. Nada de fósforos o encendedores… Según ella debíamos hacerlo como los pioneros… Mientras dormimos en tiendas de campaña del Siglo XXI claro está…

Cuando estuve seguro que Haruhi no me miraba, alcé mis manos en plegaria y giré hacía Nagato. Quien con sólo mirar las ramas y hojas secas que inútilmente intenté encender, ardieron como si les hubiese echado gasolina. Por suerte el sentido común de nuestra jefa esta aún en su caja y envoltorio original, porque aquello fue simplemente antinatural.

— Wow, te dije que podías hacerlo, sólo necesitabas un golpe de confianza. No te pondría a hacer algo que sé que no podrás hacer. — De hecho lo haces todo el tiempo, y lo que necesito son vacaciones. Pero al menos no tuvimos que construir nuestro propio refugio; eso hubiera sido pasarse.

— Eso es, para la próxima construiremos nuestro propio refugio, como un juego de supervivencia. ¡Será genial! — ¿Próxima? Por dios…

Haruhi sacó el pequeño hornillo que un día atrás estaba en el salón de club, un pequeño tanque que presumo será para abastecerlo de gas, una bolsa de arroz y una de esas salsas empaquetadas… ¿Me haces prender fuego a la antigua y tu cocinas con el horno a gas? ¡Con razón estaba tan pesado!

Después de eso la temperatura bajó abruptamente. Bah, en realidad no hacía frío, pero si era suficiente diferencia para que mí cuerpo la sintiera. Y comimos pegados al miserable intento de fogata, con relatos de fantasmas, y demás tonterías clásicas de campamento. Como sea, luego de nuestra cena tomé mi cepillo de dientes, un vaso plástico y una de las botellas de agua que había preparado. Y fui a lavarme los dientes y buscar algún lugar para expeler mi exceso de líquidos. Me alejé lo suficiente como para que no me escuchen hacer mis cosas y fue cuando…

— Woooaaahh ¿Eh? — Si, suena tonto escribir como grité, cuando sencillamente podría comentarlo, pero si les contara todo de la misma manera todo el tiempo acabarían por aburrirse.

Sentí un tirón en mi pie izquierdo, que me hizo perder el equilibrio… No, me tiró al piso. Y lo próximo que supe es que estaba colgando de un árbol, atado del tobillo.

Por un momento pensé que sería victima de algún ataque, pero descarté eso rápidamente. Vamos, no pondrían una trampa tan estúpida como esta… sí, ya sé que caí en esa trampa, no me lo recuerden… esto sólo podía ser obra de una persona y al poco tiempo apareció, como si yo la hubiese invocado.

— ¿Ah? Estúpido Kyon. ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

— Disfrutando de la vista… ¿Tú qué crees?

— Justo cuando creí que no podías ser más idiota. — Así que esto estuviste haciendo cuando te fuiste…

— ¿Y qué crees que lograrás con esto? ¿Acaso piensas atrapar un sasquatch?

— ¿A qué no sería genial?

Y me llama idiota a mí… Al menos debo agradecer que no fuera una trampa para osos.

— Como crees… Esas trampas son peligrosas, fíjate si se lastima algún animal. — Ahora te preocupas… yo pude haberme golpeado feo en la cabeza cuando ese tirón me tomó por sorpresa. Espera… ¿Hay animales aquí? Yo no vi ninguno.

— Como sea… ¡Ya bájame! — le reclamé.

— Quizás deba dejarte colgado ahí…

¿Y ahora qué hice?

— Te dejaré bajar con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? — pregunté con mucha mala espina, ninguna condición impuesta por Haruhi puede resultar en algo bueno.

— Que respondas a una pregunta, y ni trates de mentirme porque no soy tonta.

— ¿Y esa pregunta sería…? — Tengo un mal presentimiento…

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te traes con Yuki y Mikuru?

— ¿Eh? — ¿De que estás hablando?

— Oh vamos, se nota desde la luna, por como las miras. Si quisieras ser más obvio sólo te faltaría un cartel luminoso que dijera "Disponible".

A decir verdad Asahina despierta mi lado protector, siempre pareciendo tan vulnerable e indefensa. Y Nagato hace muchas más cosas de lo que siquiera podría imaginar, supongo que sólo intento que se sienta lo más cómoda y relajada posible. Pero nada como lo que esta idiota seguramente esta pensando, y después de llegar a este punto de mi razonamiento; sólo podía hacerle una pregunta…

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero que dices? Idiota, nada de eso.

— No te creo. — le respondí con una seguridad que en retrospectiva hasta a mí mismo me sorprende.

— Estúpido, si de buenas a primeras aparecieras con una novia, empezarías a faltar a tus deberes para con la Brigada.

— A menos que… — Haruhi me miró directo a los ojos cuando hice esa pausa, seguramente ya sabía lo que iba a decir. — Esa chica sea la mismísima líder de la Brigada ¿Me equivoco?

_Touché._

Pude ver como se sonrojó ligeramente y corrió su mirada. Seguía luciendo enojada, seguro que ni se le pasó por la cabeza el que pudiera voltearle la jugada de esta manera. Pero sabes… siendo una persona que siempre busca lo extraordinario, es un poco irónico el caer en un patrón de conducta tan cliché. Una Tsundere hecha y derecha. Si tan sólo fueras un poco más accesible…

Mientras me invadían esos pensamientos, ella se acercó los pocos metros que nos separaban y…

¡PLAFF!

— ¿Pero qué demon…? — No pude terminar de hablar.

Pensé que por el hecho de estar colgado, se me había subido –o bajado- la sangre a la cabeza, y se había revuelto aún más por semejante bofetada; causándome algún tipo de alucinación. Verdaderamente estaba alucinado… porque aquello era real. Pude sentir un sabor dulce como la miel en estado puro en esos escasos segundos en que nuestros labios se entrelazaron…

— ¿Haruhi?

— Más te vale no decir o intentar nada, o la próxima colgaras del cuello… Idiota.

— Respecto a eso… ¿Te importaría bajarme ahora? — Creo que ya había conseguido lo que quería, porque así lo hizo sin chistar. Ella aún no se había preparado para acostarse así que yo regresé sólo, en el más absoluto silencio. Hasta mis pensamientos se quedaron mudos.

Como sea, con la llegada total de la noche esta fantasía se apagó como si de un foco se tratara… Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no lo había procesado. Pero ya llevaba dos días seguidos sin tener buen sueño, y sólo deseaba desconectarme del mundo por algunas horas.

En esto vi a Nagato sentada frente al fuego, como hipnotizada. No pude evitar el acercarme, tenía algo que preguntarle.

— Nagato, ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — vaya, parece que la saliva es como oro para la Entidad de Datos, porque sólo utiliza la necesaria…

— Me refiero a Haruhi, sabes… No debes esforzarte tanto…

— Está bien. Ese es mi cometido.

— Pero…

— No te preocupes… puedo manejarlo. — dijo cortando mis palabras. Era el mismo tono de siempre, pero sentí… como decirlo… su determinación en él.

— De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. No olvides apagar el fuego cuando vayas a dormir. — A decir verdad, no tengo constancia de que Nagato duerma. Como me dijo Asahina aquella vez que se hospedó en su casa, sólo se quedó mirándola todo el rato. Es linda sin sus gafas, pero esa cara tan inexpresiva, a veces puede ser un poco perturbadora.

Supongo que los censores de peligro de mis compañeros de andaduras son más sofisticados que los míos, porque estos días han sido como cualquier otro… Si ellos dicen que algo puede pasar, entonces lo más seguro es que pase… Y si se ponen en guardia de esa forma, es que las probabilidades van en aumento. Bueno que más da… pueden pudrirse todos… yo lo único que pido es poder dormir esta noche.

…

...

¡Maldición aún tengo que ir al baño!

* * *

_**Bien, este es el primer capítulo en el proyecto de escribir una historia más larga, desde ya aviso que puede que haya irregularidades con la continuidad, por diversos problemas personales, pero ya tengo gran parte del capítulo dos listo, sólo necesito pulir detalles. Sin más que decir, ¿Que les parece dejar un review? Saludos y muchas gracias a mis queridos lectores n.n**_

_**Al mismo tiempo que alimentan mi ego y alientan a seguir adelante en este proyecto, puede que con una review también me den una idea, o ayuden a corregir imperfecciones o incongruencias, así que les pido encarecidamente, si podrían tomarse unos segundos en dejar un comentario. Gracias n.n  
**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, aca cuelgo el segundo capítulo. Ya estoy terminando de diagramar el tercer capitulo, de manera que comience la acción n.n**_**  
**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_

Dormí como nunca antes. Si había alguna probabilidad de que nos atacasen, seguramente se mitigó porque las organizaciones del mal no trabajen los fines de semana. Lastimosamente, mi trabajo de niñero de "Dios" es de tiempo completo. O quizás deba decir "Diosa". Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello en la noche, así que esta mañana mis pensamientos se enredaron de una manera que haría ver a los nudos marineros, como simples moños de zapatos. Pero al igual que antes, pareciera que después de dormir, Haruhi había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado el día anterior. O al menos disimulaba bastante bien.

Cuando salí de mi tienda me encontré a Haruhi y Nagato. Fui el tercero en despertarme, o quizás el segundo. Nagato permanecía en la misma posición que la había visto la noche anterior; pero esta vez sostenía un vaso de leche en sus manos. Junto a ella estaba Haruhi y el cartón de leche sobre el césped. El humo que aún salía de la fogata, me hizo pensar que se había apagado recientemente; y la leña extra que había dejado aparentemente fue usada para mantener vivo el fogón. Nagato parecía haber sido cautivada por la naturaleza del fuego, que a mi criterio es uno de los fenómenos naturales más sorprendentes. Es posible que haya añadido esa madera mediante telequinesia, porque quizás no tenga memoria eidética como ella, pero si soy buen observador y podría afirmar que no se ha movido ni un milímetro.

— Voy a despertarlos. Vamos a desayunar. — Y así, Haruhi se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacía la carpa de Asahina. Y después de unos escasos segundos de silencio, pude escuchar los gritos de nuestra criada al mismo tiempo que Koizumi asomaba la cabeza a través de la lona de su tienda. ¿Cómo es posible que despierte peinado?

— Parece que hoy también está bastante animada. — dijo más bien para si mismo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a los improvisados asientos que habíamos dispuesto con rocas y troncos en la cena de ayer.

Como no tenía ánimos de que empiece con sus charlas, fui a buscar mi bolso, del cual saqué varios tipos de galletas y demás bocados. Sentía la necesidad de comer algo dulce y llevé todo al grupo.

— ¿Esto es lo que haz traído? Kyon, pareces un niño a la hora de elegir la comida. Si tuvieras que sobrevivir en este bosque, esto no te duraría nada. — Y menos aún por la forma en que te lo estás comiendo mientras me criticas. Además, la cuestión no es la comida que tengas, porque tarde o temprano se acaba, el punto es saber usar lo que te rodea.

Después de llenarse el cuerpo de azúcar, Haruhi metió la mano en su mochila ¿Qué vas a sacar ahora? Esto ya parece el bolsillo de Doraemon. Ah, sólo son palillos… ¡Espera!

— Vamos a patrullar. Ahora tomen uno. Seguro que hay algún misterio por aquí, puedo sentirlo. — No… Por favor… Sabes, por muchos que busques no encontrarás ninguna dríada. Ni por mucho que le hables a los árboles estos no te responderán.

Nagato fue la primera, y sacó uno limpio, al igual que Asahina quién fue la segunda en probar suerte. Después fue el turno de Koizumi… por favor, saca uno marcado. Aunque con eso tenga la posibilidad de salir en dúo contigo eso sería mejor que… Blanco…

¿Qué habré hecho en vidas pasadas para heredar este karma? Haruhi me miró y abrió la mano mostrándome que sólo quedaban los dos marcados, y por ende, éramos el dúo; mientras ostentaba esa sonrisa como si fuera un verdugo preparándose para su primera ejecución del día. Pero cuando nos alejamos de la vista de todos, esa sonrisa se desvaneció. Caminamos en silencio por bastante tiempo, o al menos lo suficiente para sentirme incómodo. Ella sólo se limitaba a señalar a donde quería ir, y nada más. Hasta que se decidió a hablar.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? – me dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

— Estaba pensando lo mismo… estás muy callada.

— Encima que te aprovechas de mí, ¿te haces el desentendido?

— ¿Yo abusé de ti? Cualquiera que lo viera diría lo contrario, el atado era yo…

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Ibas a detenerme?

_Touché._

Cualquier respuesta que diera iba a ser la equivocada, estaba seguro de eso, así que simplemente me abracé al silencio. Ella estaba con esa falsa cara de enojo y fue relajando su gesto poco a poco.

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que hizo que quedemos aquí ahora?

— ¿Cómo podría…? Si lo echamos a la suerte, tonto. — Viéndolo de su perspectiva, la pregunta fue bastante idiota. Pero deben entender porque descreo que existan tales cosas como las coincidencias y las casualidades. Y no, no son sinónimos. Si no me creen, búsquenlo ustedes mismos en el diccionario.

Después de eso, hubo otro silencio aún más incomodo que el anterior, y al igual que la última vez, fue ella quien lo rompió:

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — Esa es una pregunta muy directa. ¡Maldita sea! Si para la anterior no sabía que decir, ahora me ha cortado la lengua.

Mientras pensaba en cómo rayos responder a eso me distrajo lo oscuro que se había puesto el cielo. ¿Esas son nubes de tormenta? ¿Cuándo aparecieron? Una lluvia bastante fuerte cayó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta de que estaba pasando y di la vuelta para regresar al campamento. Salvado por la campana.

Regresamos en la dirección por la que veníamos, pero no encontramos el camino de vuelta. "¡Maldita sea, nos perdimos!" pensé, y fue cuando Haruhi me tomó del brazo y me señaló al otro lado. Ahí había algo que no había visto hasta ese momento, y sin pensarlo dos veces fuimos hacía allá para resguardarnos de aquél diluvio. Suerte que decidí llevar aquella llave siempre conmigo, en el caso de visitar las cabañas.

Esa choza de apariencia tan típica era el ejemplo claro de no juzgar un libro por su portada. Si la mirabas el suficiente tiempo, quizás saldría un leñador vestido de rojo a cuadros, usando botas y tirantes; eso pensé hasta que entré aquel santuario del confort. Ahí había una gran sala de estar/cocina con una elegante mesa de roble y sillas haciendo juego en el centro de la habitación, refrigerador con congelador, televisor pantalla plana… ¡Esto es mejor que mi casa! También dos habitaciones y un baño al final de un angosto pasillo sólo iluminado por un pequeño tragaluz. Por fuera se veía tan diminuta que me costaba creer que pudiera llegar a ser tan confortable. Aún estaba algo agitado por correr bajo esa intensa lluvia, pero cuando mis músculos empezaron a relajarse comencé a sentir el frío del aire acondicionado contra mi cuerpo mojado. Así que instintivamente me saqué la empapada playera. Espera… ¿Dejan el aparato prendido todo el tiempo?

— ¿Qué haces? — me preguntó mi acompañante como si le hablara a un paciente psiquiátrico.

— Sólo me saco la ropa mojada, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, o acabaras por enfermarte. — No respondió, pero cruzó sus brazos y tomó sus hombros… oh no, no pienso caer en tu juego. En este momento lo único que me preocupa, es ese maldito aire acondicionado… ¡Me estoy congelando!

El aparato en cuestión, causante de que mi zona íntima sufriera una era glacial, estaba sobre el fregadero; y matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro me dispuse a exprimir mi playera, la cual había dejado un rastro de gotas de agua en el piso tipo parquet desde la entrada hasta mi posición actual, unos metros más adelante. En ese preciso instante sentí un cosquilleo que atacó mi espalda desnuda.

— Quédate quieto… idiota. — era un tono muy suave para ser tan imperativa, podía ver sus brazos rodear suave pero firmemente mi cintura. Se había quitado la camiseta, lo sabía por el roce de su cálida piel en mi espalda, y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos en los que relajó su postura, fue que pude voltear.

— ¿Haruhi? — como me tenía atrapado entre sus brazos como tenazas, lo único que podía ver era su rostro ya algo sonrojado.

— Haz silencio… esto es tu culpa. — ¿Y ahora que hice? — Si no hubieras hecho esa estupidez, esto no pasaría. — ¿Qué estupidez…? ¿En la fiesta?

— En mi defensa, ya había bebido unas cuantas copas y…

— ¡Antes de eso! Aunque sí, eso fue aún más estúpido.

Ella pareció enojarse por no entenderle. Pero vamos, ¿Quién podría? Estos días has estado algo rara. Empecé a repasar mentalmente.

* * *

_Al igual que siempre hablaba con ella en esos escasos minutos entre nuestro ingreso al aula y la llegada de nuestro tutor quién además llevaba cierto retraso, por lo que el salón era puro bullicio._

_— ¿Y tu traje?_

_— Lo dejé en el casillero, claro. No esperaras que ande arrastrándolo todo el día, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención._

_— Y es por eso que eres tan aburrido. — ¿Gracias?_

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú andarás con tu vestido a todos lados?_

_— Sí. No me fío de dejarlo en el casillero._

_¿Acaso está insinuando que es un instituto de ladrones o algo así? Como si alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para acercarse a cualquier cosa que lleve tu nombre…_

_— Mira… — dijo casi en un grito y estaba estirando su brazo hacía la bolsa que tenía junto a sus pies._

_— ¡Espera! — le dije imperativamente tomando su mano a medio camino. — Preferiría que fuera una sorpresa._

_— ¿Sorpresa? — repitió ella como si fuera mi eco. Mientras, se fijaba en mi mano tomando la suya y me devolvió la mirada._

_— Hasta el día de hoy no te he visto llevar nada que te siente mal. Te verás hermosa sin importar qué. Déjalo así por ahora que ya empieza la clase… — Y diciendo eso sin pensar decidí dar el tema por zanjado y di la vuelta hacía mi lugar… Okabe ya estaba al frente listo para iniciar la tutoría._

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso, estuvo calmada por el resto del día después de eso. Pero ese es el tipo de cumplido que uno le hace a cualquier amiga con la que ya hay cierta confianza… ¿cierto? No tiene porque considerarse como una declaración ni nada… ¿verdad?

— Esto es el resultado de tu estupidez. Desde que pasó, no puedo pensar en nada más. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Envenenaste mi buen juicio! — Nunca has tenido buen juicio… Ella desvío la mirada al piso, no podía verle la cara mientras terminó su pequeño monólogo. — Ahora… deberías hacerte cargo de tus acciones.

Siempre pienso que es una loca inmadura, un incordio, que sería mejor para mí el no tener que lidiar con sus disparates; pero esta vez estaba frente a una faceta de ella que seguramente nadie vio jamás. La situación simplemente me desbordó, era más de lo que podía manejar; tomé su mentón y le levanté la vista. Esos ardientes ojos ámbar se clavaron en mí como puñales… No puedo más con esto…

Esta vez fui yo quien la beso, pensé que ese sería el siguiente paso lógico. Habrá demorado uno o dos segundos en corresponderme, y durante ese tiempo creí que de alguna manera tal vez había malinterpretado la situación y mi corazón casi se detuvo.

Aquel beso, que comenzó como algo casi infantil, fue ganando intensidad conforme pasaba el tiempo. No supe cuando mis brazos tomaron su cintura, pero ella tomó mis manos y las impulsaba cada vez más hacía abajo, al tiempo que nos tambaleábamos hacía los dormitorios. Estaba totalmente alucinado, apenas y pude moverme cuando me lanzó a la cama. Me beso nuevamente y luego se dedicó a explorar mi anatomía. Sentía como su pelo mojado se pegaba a mi cuerpo y se deslizaba suavemente hacía abajo…

_***Escena omitida***_

Bueno, creo que con eso es suficiente para que se den una idea de cómo iba la cosa. No soy de esos tipos que les gusta andar contando sus historias de cama, así que les pido respeten mi privacidad, de la misma manera que yo debo respetar la de ella. Pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que fue un momento sencillamente indescriptible, no sólo por ser nuestra primera vez juntos, sino por el ingrediente extra de que fuera nuestra primera vez en todo sentido.

Para cuando nuestro encuentro encontró su inexorable final, la tormenta había cesado y el sol había vuelto a su posición, un poco más al oeste. Casi parecía que no hubiese llovido en lo absoluto. Como habíamos dejado nuestra ropa frente a la calefacción, la cual encendimos con ese único propósito, estaba ya casi seca. No sabía si era más incomodo el andar con los calcetines mojados, o directamente sin ellos ya que mi calzado estaba igual de húmedo, y al final acabé llevándolos al hombro.

Estábamos de tan buen humor que hasta el más tonto del mundo podría adivinar lo que había pasado, pero por otra parte, sencillamente no había manera de evitarlo, después de semejante sesión de cariños. Haruhi no paraba de hablar, prácticamente escupía los planes de la semana que tenía listos para la Brigada, y decidí aprovechar la soltura de su lengua para formular una pregunta que hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerle. Respire profundamente antes de empezar…

— Dime Haruhi, respecto a eso que dijiste cuando todo comenzó ¿Realmente esperas encontrar aliens y esas cosas? — "Idiota, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?", eso era mas o menos lo que esperaba, pero en su lugar me deslumbró con una de sus sonrisas de diez millones de voltios.

— Tal vez nunca los encuentre pero… hallar la respuesta a algo que nadie ha podido resolver, ¿No crees que es ese un buen sueño?

Lo que creo es que eres muy ambiciosa…

— Entonces… — hice una pausa para pensar más detenidamente mis próximas palabras. — permíteme plantearte un escenario. Cuando tomamos conciencia de un sueño, podemos manipularlo a nuestro antojo, ¿Qué pensarías si pudieras controlar al mundo de la misma manera?

Haruhi me miró con un gesto extrañado, por lo que intenté ser más claro.

— Digamos que si pudieras cumplir todos tus deseos. Por ejemplo, que un extraterrestre aparezca frente a ti sólo porque así lo quisieras ¿Qué pensarías de un mundo así de fantástico?

"Sería genial", "Una utopía"… Haruhi respiró profundamente sacando pecho antes de responder.

— Sería… — Aquí viene. — ¡Muy aburrido!

¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?

— Al principio será divertido, ¿Pero que pasará una vez que se acaben las preguntas? Si tuviera todas las respuestas tan fácilmente el universo en si mismo perdería su encanto. Sería aún más deprimente de lo que está ahora.

A decir verdad, lo entiendo. Su razonamiento siempre parece tan errático que no puedo evitar sorprenderme cuando podemos compartir una opinión… Así que por eso aún no lo has descubierto. Sin lugar a dudas, tu sentido común es único.

Para ese entonces llegamos al campamento y los demás ya estaban allí esperándonos.

— Que bueno que están bien, estaba preocupada. — soltó Asahina junto con un suspiro de alivio.

— Hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos pero parece ser que no hay señal. — dijo Koizumi mostrándome su celular, a lo cual yo miré el mío.

Tampoco tenía señal, pero me sorprendió que siquiera haya sobrevivido al diluvio. Mientras Nagato miraba fijamente los calcetines sobre mis hombros, como si intentara descifrar algún código secreto, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. También me resultó extraño que nuestras tiendas siguieran en su posición. Semejante tormenta debería haberlas mandado a volar…

* * *

La siguiente y última actividad del día sería el refrescarnos un poco en el río antes de regresar a casa. Con Haruhi como su guardaespaldas, quién había sido la primera en cambiarse, Nagato y Asahina se cambiaron a sus trajes de baño.

Nagato sólo se quedó leyendo bajo un árbol junto al río mientras Haruhi se la pasaba chapoteando y sacudiendo a Asahina.

— Disculpa Suzumiya, pero debo ir al baño. — dijo Koizumi, levantando la mano, como si le hablara a un profesor en el instituto, y después giró hacía mí. — ¿Puedes acompañarme?

— ¿Acaso no puedes tú solo? — le dije en tono burlón.

— Hay algo que quiero que veas. — me dijo casi susurrando. Sabes, si sacaran eso de contexto, me estarías poniendo en una situación comprometedora… Aunque supongo que puede que haya más de esas trampas. No quisiera perderme la oportunidad de ver a Koizumi colgando de un árbol.

Caminé detrás de él por unos minutos. Esta dirección… ¿Estábamos yendo a la cabaña? Un momento… ¿Y la cabaña?

— Las cosas que pueden resultar del buen humor de Suzumiya ciertamente son sorprendentes. — Me dijo mientras yo miraba atontado aquel solitario cerezo completamente florecido entre tantos árboles "normales" por decirlo de alguna manera; en el centro del claro donde unas horas atrás estuvo aquella cabaña.

— Velo por ti mismo. — me dijo al tiempo que me extendió una copia del mapa que Tsuruya nos había facilitado.

Veamos… Llegamos por aquí… el campamento debe estar más o menos aquí… Ahí no debería haber ninguna cabaña desde el principio. ¿Entonces qué…?

— Así es, ha sido Suzumiya. Al parecer ella tenía algo que discutir contigo, y no quería que nadie los moleste. — ¿Esa tormenta tan repentina también a sido obra suya? Vaya, es un escenario perfectamente trazado.

— ¿No habrás…?

— No, por supuesto que no. — exclamó Koizumi sacudiendo sus brazos. — No me atrevería espiar. Sólo estuve cerca por si algo llegara a pasar. Nagato está haciendo un esplendido trabajo, recuerda que limitó su poder a dos kilómetros, por eso una lluvia con un radio tan pequeño es más que sólo anormal. Pero sólo ha llovido aquí y no pudo ser visto desde fuera, es sorprendente. Lo que nuestros ojos captan es el reflejo de la luz, así que parece que es algo que ella puede manipular también. — Y ya empieza con sus charlas… en realidad no es eso lo que me fastidia, sino esa sonrisa, tan falsa como un billete de a trillón — Pero… si Suzumiya empieza a utilizar sus poderes entonces podrían…

— ¿Encontrarnos? — era una voz que me era conocida, pero no podía distinguirla sin voltear a ver. Y allí estaba ella… Kyouko Tachibana.

Tan repentina aparición me hizo saltar de la sorpresa, mientras que Koizumi sólo se quedó ahí con cara de tonto. Cuando dos nuevas personas salieron de entre los robustos árboles, Kuyoh Suou y Fujiwara. Esas nuevas apariciones sí fueron suficientes para que Koizumi reculara, pero fue apenas un paso y sin perder su irónica sonrisa. Mis censores de peligro estaban sonando desesperadamente, a más no poder. Esto no podía ser un buen presagio, no importa como lo mirase.

— Esa niña es una alborotadora, encontrarlos fue más fácil de lo que hubiera esperado. — Dijo ese bastardo burlón, con su mirada fija en mí. Yo para estos momentos esperaba que Nagato hiciera acto de presencia de un segundo a otro.

— Tranquilo, que no venimos a buscar problemas. — me dijo la joven esper, al tiempo que yo tomaba una postura defensiva, aunque de poco hubiera servido.

— Entonces que quieren. — Koizumi fue directo al grano, su tono de voz sonó muy diferente a la expresión que su sonrisa sugería.

— Nuestros medios pueden ser diferentes, pero creo que nuestros fines son los mismos, por esa razón voy a advertirles. Un nuevo grupo ha surgido, y se hace llamar "El concordato".

— ¿Concordato? — repetí intentando entender de que hablaban. Tachibana asintió y siguió con su explicación.

— Básicamente, son radicales de varios grupos que se han reunido en una sola organización, y han manifestado su deseo de eliminar a lo que ellos llaman "abominaciones". O al menos eso se dice. — nos advirtió.

— ¿Abominaciones?

— Sí, Haruhi Suzumiya y Sasaki… Esto va muy en serio.

— Me encantaría decir que tenemos todo bajo control, pero en ese grupo de desgraciados hay incluso un par de interfaces, lo cual hace todo muy impredecible. — aclaró Fujiwara mientras Tachibana hizo una pausa para dar paso a una respiración profunda.

Koizumi abrió ampliamente los ojos ante tales afirmaciones, pero fue apenas un instante, y como si fuera una estatua humana que se ha movido por accidente retomó su sonrisa poco después.

— Nosotros tampoco sabemos muy bien los detalles de que es lo que están buscando, pero al igual que ustedes, deberíamos cuidar de ellas. Por eso… — decía ella, mientras hacía señas a Kuyoh Suou, quién se acercó lentamente, y estiró su brazo lentamente en un movimiento mecánico, dejando caer lentamente una pequeña esfera color azul cobalto de un tamaño poco mayor a una moneda en la mano de la joven. — Acepta esto como una prueba de buena fe.

Lanzó la pequeña esfera en dirección a Koizumi, quién la atrapo elegantemente entre sus dedos, pero al momento de tocarla, la soltó y dejó caer al piso aquella bola azul. Primero miró al suelo, y luego levantó su mirada hacía Tachibana, quién nos observaba con una sonrisa sincera. Estábamos en nuestros bañadores, pero él parecía estar siempre listo para cualquier situación, y así sacó del mismo bolsillo del cual me había dado el mapa, un pañuelo blanco de tela, con el cual tomó la esfera del césped.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Koizumi con un gesto mezclado entre su sonrisa y una expresión de sorpresa, degenerándose en una mueca bastante extraña.

— Ella no es buena con las explicaciones. — Dijo casi suspirando mientras miraba a Kuyoh Suou como si fuera su hermana menor — Básicamente, es un dispositivo que te permitirá el utilizar tus poderes fuera de un espacio cerrado, aunque será por tiempo limitado, aumentarán tus opciones. Su duración es relativamente corta, por lo que no deberías confiar demasiado en eso.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? — pregunté con cierta desconfianza.

— Tanto Haruhi Suzumiya como Sasaki son personas con una habilidad excepcional, y no sabemos con certeza que pasaría si llegasen a desaparecer así como así, por lo que deberíamos ocuparnos de mantenerlas a salvo ¿No crees? — me dijo esbozando una sonrisa a la vez que me recitaba el Apocalipsis.

— ¿Entonces por qué están todos aquí? ¿No deberían cuidarla?

— A diferencia de Suzumiya, Sasaki sabe cuidarse sola. No necesita de la guardia imperial japonesa como sus niñeras. — Me recriminó Fujiwara, como si él no formara parte de un grupo similar al nuestro, pero que va…

— En cualquier caso, ya debemos irnos, así que tengan cuidado. Cuiden de Suzumiya, es igual de importante para ustedes… como para nosotros.

Tanto ese bastardo burlón como Kyouko Tachibana voltearon para retirarse pero Kuyoh se quedó en su posición, como si esperase algo más, mirándome fijamente; con esa fría expresión que hizo que se me helara la sangre. Luego cambió su rumbo hacía Koizumi, quien la miraba con una desconfianza absoluta y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Sólo alcanzó a dar un paso, cuando Nagato apareció como si fuera un rayo. Apenas tuve tiempo de verla cuando de repente se frenó a unos pasos delante de nuestro poniéndose entre nosotros y aquellos ojos desprovistos de alma. Era como si aquel duelo de miradas fuera una batalla entre alienígenas muy real, parecía que hacían algo más que simplemente mirarse, aunque sólo estoy especulando. Entonces Kuyoh detuvo su marcha, y sacó una pequeño objeto que dejó sobre el césped, antes de desaparecer tras de sus compañeros.

Después de esperar unos segundos, Nagato se acercó a aquel monedero como si fuera el protocolo de un escuadrón antibombas y lo revisó antes de volver hacía nosotros. Allí había más de esas esferas azules. Mientras emprendimos la vuelta al río para encontrarnos con Haruhi y Asahina, Koizumi preguntó a Nagato qué eran esas esferas, porque tenían una sensación extraña al tacto, al menos para él.

— Una pequeña porción de aislamiento fue sellada dentro de un campo esférico. La esencia esta encapsulada por una barrera degradable de modo que las personas como Itsuki Koizumi podrán utilizar sus habilidades como si estuvieran dentro de un aislamiento. Con el uso continuo esta barrera se agota y acaba por desaparecer, y su contenido por dispersarse.

— ¿Y no hay ningún peligro en esto? — a esto Nagato se quedó mirándolas por unos segundos sin dejar de caminar.

— Análisis completo, no hay ningún agente extraño detectado. No debería haber efectos secundarios. Aunque no es recomendable la sobreexposición.

— Ya veo, esto debe ser de un espacio cerrado creado por Sasaki. Por eso siento tan extraña esta esencia.

— Eso es correcto.

Entonces Koizumi me sonrío.

— Debería probar esto después… Parece que ya no seré tan inútil después de todo. — No fardes de nada ahora, que hasta hace no más de diez minutos hasta yo era más útil que tú.

* * *

Para cuando regresamos Haruhi ya se había hartado del río, y emprendimos el retorno.

El empacar las tiendas fue infinitamente más fácil que lo que nos costó armarlas. Destruir es mucho más fácil que crear dicen, pero en este caso mejor que haya sido así. Si hubiera costado un esfuerzo semejante el tener que guardarla, me habría planteado muy seriamente el dejarla ahí abandonada.

Como se imaginaran, sólo Koizumi y yo estábamos trabajando, pero la tarea era mucho más amena, y en ese relajo presté atención a los diseños de las carpas, cosa que había ignorado mientras las armábamos, en ese momento sólo quería terminar aquella tarea infernal. La cosa era así:

_Koizumi: Una tienda simple lisa, de un color verde claro, muy similar a la mía._

_Nagato: Negra con algunos estampados geométricos._

_Asahina: Rosa con diversas flores por todas partes._

_Haruhi: Un diseño de camuflaje militar…_

Tanto Koizumi como yo éramos más simplistas. Esto en realidad no viene mucho al caso, pero me pareció anecdótico el hecho de que esos diseños hacían un perfecto contraste con cada una de ellas. Sobria y calculadora. Dulce e infantil. Simplemente loca.

Hasta yo empezaba a echar de menos las luces de las farolas y comercios, y comenzamos el regreso a casa. Estaba oscureciendo y pensé que podría haber aprovechado en la noche anterior para ver las estrellas. Con tantas luces es difícil desde la cuidad; aunque no soy un fanático de la astrología, aún así si sé disfrutar de un buen espectáculo. Pero era tarde para eso, la contaminación lumínica ya era tal, que a medida que nos íbamos acercando a casa, las estrellas parecían irse apagando. Pude llevar a cabo toda esta reflexión sólo porque con todo el peso que cargaba mi espalda, era lógico que acabara yendo de último. Aún así Nagato me acompañaba a la par, mientras que los demás hablaban de no sé que mitos de criaturas del bosque. Tal vez ella sólo quería descansar un poco, y que mejor que alejarse de la fuente de problemas, y acercarse al único que puede mantener su bocota callada sin hacerla sentir incomoda o apesadumbrada. Ya que estamos, podrías hacerle alguna magia a esta monstruosa mochila para que no sea tan pesada. Como ejercicio está bien por un rato, pero no pienso convertirme en monje Shaolin, por lo que no necesito de este entrenamiento; que más que entrenamiento, sólo me causará una hernia lumbar. Pero lo único que podía hacer era quejarme hacía mis adentros, no quiero saber lo que le pasa a aquél que no obedece una orden de Haruhi; y si bien esto puede ser un tanto injusto, al menos es un pedido relativamente razonable. Vamos que sólo me pide que sea caballeroso, al menos no anda forzando a Asahina o Nagato a hacer cosas extrañas, para hacer una comparación válida.

Ya en el predio de la estación, mientras hacíamos una fila infernal para sacar boleto me llamó la atención un joven de tez muy clara, cabello grisáceo y ojos zarcos. Sentí una extraña presencia en él, además de que resaltaba bastante, me miro fijamente durante unos segundos pero lo perdí de vista entre la multitud. En esto le cedí su mochila a Haruhi una vez en el andén, la cual se la cargó al hombro con una naturalidad que me hizo sentir un debilucho, al tiempo que me habló al oído.

— Si abres la boca… ¡Pena de muerte! — me susurró con un gesto divertido.

— Sí mi general. — le respondí haciendo un saludo de visera, a lo que ella no pudo evitar reír, ante la mirada de una confundida Asahina; quien sonrío sólo por compromiso, porque estaba seguro -o mejor dicho quería estarlo- de que no sabía de que hablábamos.

Haruhi estaba ya en el tren rumbo a casa y nosotros cuatro debíamos hacer una nueva asamblea para hablar acerca de la advertencia de Tachibana y su grupo, por lo que permanecimos ahí hasta que el tren salió de la estación formando un efecto Doppler.

Para cuando Haruhi había dejado la escena fue que aquel sujeto sospechoso reapareció pasando junto a mí, pero cuando me di vuelta no estaba allí, volví a mirar al frente y ya no había nadie. El andén que hasta ese momento era un mar de gente, se había convertido de un segundo a otro en un pueblo fantasma. Aún si hubiera habido una amenaza de bomba, no podrían haber desalojado las instalaciones tan rápido. ¿Dónde están Nagato, Koizumi y Asahina? Hasta hace medio segundo estaban todos aquí… Cuando empecé a recorrer el lugar con la mirada me percaté de que en uno de los bancos había una persona. Aquel sujeto tan extraño de hace unos momentos.

Algunas personas ven que el día esta soleado, y salen sin paraguas, aún cuando se les a dicho que va a llover como un hecho seguro. Del mismo modo, yo estaba a punto de darme cuenta, que más allá de lo que todos venían diciendo en estos últimos días, este peligro latente era muy real. Más de lo que hubiera querido.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Les molestaría dejar un review? . Un comentario que me haga saber que están ahí siempre es bueno, para empujar un poco mis ánimos, que encima con tanta lluvia y días opacos mucho no ayuda.**

******Para el próximo capítulo prometo algo de acción, ya que hasta ahora se ha hablado más de lo que se ha hecho. Será el momento de empezar a dar explicaciones y repartir un par de tortazos xD**  



	4. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Prometí un par de tortazos y aquí están _**

**Me dabatí si esperar algunos días más mientras preparo algo de material para la próxima entrega, pero mi ansiedad me superó. Antes de empezar, mi gratitud a pepsipez por ser mi beta-reader y toda la paciencia que eso conlleva... especialmente conmigo xD  
**

**Sólo una cosa más donde esté la marca _(1) _pueden (o no :P) poner este tema de fondo, para intensificar un poco el ambiente **

** youtube(punto)com/watch?v=OVqkf9bjxMo  
**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos... el capitulo  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Reinaba el más absoluto de los silencios, más silencioso aún que el apartamento de Nagato. Pero ahora estaba al aire libre y no percibí sonido alguno. Aves, ni siquiera el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles por el viento, que era apenas una ligera brisa. Todo había tomado una tonalidad blancuzca dándole al lugar una extraña aura de paz. Ese joven estaba sentado en una banca del otro lado del andén, mirándome. Como era la única persona allí, me debatí unos momentos si debería ir a su encuentro, y saber de esa manera que pasaba. Estaba un poco desconcertado por el hecho de que Nagato, que estaba junto a mí hace un momento, no este aquí ahora; pero también supuse que si lo que él quería era atacarme, bien ya podría haberlo hecho. Por una razón que desconozco, su presencia no me pareció amenazadora, lo cual daba pie a ese pensamiento. Hasta ahora mi instinto no me ha fallado, así que no tengo motivos para descreer de él. Con una gran naturalidad me acerqué, y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tú quién eres? — una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la par de una suave expiración.

— Antes de llegar a eso, dime, ¿Cuál sería para ti el mundo ideal? — ¿Eh? En ese momento la imagen de la Nagato del mundo alterado vino a mi mente. Mundo ideal… Que pregunta tan rara… Lo pensé durante unos segundos, pero en realidad ya sabía la respuesta, porque era una pregunta que había respondido hace tiempo.

— Quizás no sea el ideal, pero este es el mundo al que pertenezco. — finalmente le respondí, a lo que él largó una ligera risilla por lo bajo. — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Nada, lo siento. Es que hace mucho no escuchaba contestación semejante — ¿Hace mucho? — Esa es la respuesta correcta.

— ¿Respuesta correcta para qué?

— Lo sabrás a su tiempo. — Estoy hasta las narices de que me digan eso… — Sabes… De la misma manera que se habla de la luz y la oscuridad, en el mundo hay dos grandes fuerzas en constante conflicto. El cambio y la estabilidad, como me gusta llamarles, y la interacción de estas dos fuerzas es la que mantiene en su lugar la delicada balanza del equilibrio. O al menos así era en mi mundo; todo esto es sólo una de las posibles explicaciones.

— ¿Tu mundo? — No me digas que…

— Exacto, yo no pertenezco aquí. Podría decirse que provengo de un universo paralelo.

— Vaya… — expresé sin demasiado entusiasmo.

— No pareces sorprendido. — me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recostaba su espalda en el asiento. Parecía tener aproximadamente mi edad.

— Sólo digamos que ya pasé por muchas cosas. ¿Entonces? — Y aquí esta el personaje que faltaba… con que una persona de otra dimensión...

— En mi mundo, una de esas personas se cansó de la rutina del vivir. Tomó el poder de su contraparte por la fuerza, para forzar el cambio. Su nombre es Kaworu Hatake. Él cambió el mundo a su antojo, basado en su visión del mundo ideal. Él pensaba que ese mundo originario era muy aburrido, que todo en él era ordinario y vulgar. — explicaba a la vez que se acompañaba de distintos gestos con sus manos. — Pero con el tiempo acabó también por aburrirse de su mundo ideal, y como esta vez ya no había barreras que lo detuvieran, simplemente hizo lo que le vino en gana. Finalmente, ya no estaba conforme con nuestro mundo, y buscó nuevos límites, y así es que ha viajado entre realidades, tomando los poderes de aquellas personas para si mismo y fortalecer su ambición; intentando convertirse en la realidad en si misma, en Dios. Pero él no siempre fue así, solía ser un joven despreocupado y soñador. El día en que inevitablemente descubrió su identidad, fue que todo se puso de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? — le pregunté cortando sus palabras, aquello ya se estaba volviendo algo denso de entender.

— Porque, para poder salvar tu mundo y el mío, necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Por qué yo? Si no tengo ningún poder especial, sólo una gran paciencia y cierta tendencia al masoquismo. — Dicho esto soltó un pequeño "hum" desde el fondo de la garganta y giró hacía mí.

— Tú eres la única persona que ha interactuado con ambas de forma directa. — ¡Espera! No será…

— ¿Te refieres a Haruhi y Sasaki?

— ¿Esos son sus nombres? Ya pues, sí, supongo. Si este mundo es similar al mío, entonces deberían existir esas personas con habilidades extraordinarias, capaces de hacer y deshacer como si se tratara de dioses. — me dijo aquél extraño, a la vez que dibujaba un circulo en el aire con su dedo índice. — De todas formas, "cambio" y "estabilidad" son términos a los que me he acostumbrado. Aunque más que "cambio", me parece mejor llamarle "entropía" ¿Sabes lo que significa cierto? Aún así, no deja de ser sólo una teoría más…

— Entonces tampoco sabes a ciencia cierta qué o quiénes son los que ocupan estos poderes.

— Lo que sé es que… — interrumpió esa oración para mirar al cielo, alzando la vista en silencio durante unos segundos, y me devolvió la mirada unos momentos después. — Lo siento… Tendremos que continuar esto en otra ocasión. — Se levantó haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha a modo de saludo y se alejaba caminando lentamente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Aún no me has dicho siquiera quién eres. — Le dije mientras se retiraba.

— Shiro, y es todo lo que diré por ahora. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, ten cuidado, hay más sobre ti de lo que crees… Nos volveremos a ver — me respondió sin voltear y se perdió en las instalaciones de la estación.

Me tumbé en el asiento y llevé la mano hasta mi frente. Comencé a masajearla, intentado asimilar que fue lo que pasó, y tal como si alguien hubiera desactivado el botón "mudo" de un televisor, el bullicio de las personas en la estación regresó. Cuando saqué la mano de mi cara me encontré a Asahina frente a mí, quién suspiro aliviada. ¿Por qué estoy acostado?

— ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó aquel ángel venido del futuro. Nagato estaba sentada a mi lado, y Koizumi parado frente a mí.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunté a quién podría responderme.

— Síncope. — Soltó Nagato escuetamente.

— Te desmayaste, pero fueron apenas unos segundos ¿Pasó algo? — inquirió Koizumi con un dejo de preocupación genuina.

* * *

Y así unos minutos después, nos encaminábamos hacía el apartamento de Nagato, que hacía a su vez de sala de reuniones. Pero cómo ya por esas calles no había gente, decidí que podría empezar con mi relato de lo sucedido. Mientras buscaba en mi mente las palabras justas e intentaba reproducir textualmente lo que aquel joven me había dicho, empecé a repasar lo que fue este día tan particular.

Primero mi encuentro furtivo –que de furtivo tuvo poco y nada- con Haruhi del cual aún siento algunos efectos en mi cuerpo. Si tengo que ser totalmente honesto, debo decir que "tal vez" haya pensado en tal escenario con antelación, pero antes de que me tachen de obsceno o indecente, mírenme directamente a los ojos y díganme que nunca han tenido esa clase de pensamientos. Aquél que esté libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra. Después de eso, la advertencia de Tachibana y su grupo bajo aquel cerezo en flor, donde nos hacen saber de ese "concordato" o como se hagan llamar. Y finalmente, la repentina aparición de un tipejo de un mundo paralelo, que me cuenta la historia de otro sujeto que vendrá tras estas "fuerzas". Sencillamente mi cerebro no esta diseñado para recibir tanta información tan de golpe. Me imagino a mi mismo diciendo "error" en un tono robótico, una y otra vez…

Nagato caminaba delante de nosotros, marcando el ritmo, ya que ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a ir más rápido. A paso lento íbamos llegando a destino. Cuando de repente se detuvo, al igual que hicimos nosotros en respuesta.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté ante tan extraña actitud. A lo que como sabrán, no respondió. Cuando quise acercarme a ella, vi como cambió su postura, abriendo sus pies y formando una ele con ellos. Esa es una postura para mantener el equilibrio cuando se va a…

Mis pensamientos fueron acallados por un sonido que sólo puedo describir como una explosión sorda. Nagato posicionó su mano derecha frente a mí, mientras aún me daba la espalda. Entonces vi que dejó caer algo de su mano al momento de abrirla. ¿Eso era una bala? Sí, lo era… Levanté mi vista al frente y me encontré con un hombre de mediana edad, con una basta cabellera de un color negro azabache y diría que de unos treinta años. Vestido de traje y corbata, con unos lentes de cristales amarillos bastante extravagantes, pero eso no era lo importante. El sujeto tenía una pistola en sus manos mientras nos miraba uno por uno, la cual levantó y apuntó contra mí. No pude evitar el tener algo de miedo, pero vamos, si me estaban apuntando con un arma. Mientras veía como si fuera en cámara lenta como jalaba el gatillo, la silueta de Nagato se desdibujó, y con una velocidad semejante a la de la luz, tomó aquella arma por el cañón.

— Con que tú eres Nagato… Encantado. — dijo aquel hombre, esbozando una sonrisa aún más falsa que la de nuestro esper. Nagato no respondió, sólo lo miró fijamente, y después de unos segundos de observación dobló el cañón del arma, dejándola inútil. Él retrocedió unos cinco o seis metros sólo de un salto, dejando caer la pistola, la cual hizo bastante ruido cuando impactó con el suelo; las armas de verdad son pesadas, lejos de las porquerías plásticas con las que rodamos nuestra absurda película.

— ¿Y tú quién eres y qué quieres? — pregunté casi como un acto reflejo, mirando aquella silueta enmarcada en el anaranjado horizonte.

— Llámame como quieras. Si quieres que responda a tus preguntas… — dijo sin borrar su fingida sonrisa, cuando un fulgor oscuro emanaba de sus manos, y rápidamente fue tomando forma. No se necesitaba ser un perito en armas para saber que eran un par de MP5 ¡Maldición, eran metralletas!

Las levantó exhibiéndolas junto a una mirada tétrica y sin más comenzó a disparar una ráfaga interminable. ¡Madre santa! Las manos de Nagato parecían invisibles a la velocidad en que se movían. Podía ver las balas caer sin cesar frente a ella y desaparecer poco después de impactar contra el suelo, pareciera que este tipo no necesitara recargar munición. Podía escucharlo reír, como si de verdad lo disfrutara. Hasta entonces había estado en todo tipo de situaciones disparatadas, pero nunca me habían disparado, y estaba algo aturdido por el estruendoso sonar de los disparos, combinado a los cartuchos vacíos cayendo de la recamara y las municiones que encontraban la acera, neutralizadas por Nagato.

— Me hubiera gustado probarlo con antelación, pero parece que no tengo alternativa… contra una interfaz… — escuché decir a Koizumi, quien tomó una de aquellas extrañas esferas azules en sus manos y se convirtió en una bola rojiza, apenas mayor a su estatura original.

Se elevó torpemente y empezó a acercarse en forma de zigzag. A medida que se aproximaba mejoraba su estabilidad y finalmente cambió su curso dispuesto a embestirlo por un costado. Pero su avanzada fue un completo fracaso e impactó con un campo de fuerza o algo parecido, rebotando y alejándose a gran velocidad.

Unos instantes después, la esfera roja regresó a toda máquina lista para un segundo intento, pero esta vez quedó incrustada en ese campo, casi como si la primera vez lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa. Pero él no pareció inmutarse por Koizumi, que sin mirarlo siquiera, apuntó una de sus dos armas en dirección al esper, listo para disparar a quemarropa…

¡PLAC! ¡PLAC! ¡PLAC!

**_(1)_**

Nagato había aprovechado ese pequeño cese del fuego, y extendiendo sus dedos mostrando la palma de sus manos, unos pequeños destellos como agujas salieron disparados emitiendo un sonido similar al de un cuchillo cortando el aire. Él apenas y logró interceptarlos cubriéndose con sus armas, las cuales ahora parecían alfileteros.

— Tch… Que va… — exclamó lanzando sus estropeadas armas, con un claro gesto de fastidio. — Dejémonos de tonterías.

Cerró su mano, formando un puño; la cual después de hacer un poco de presión, se abrió creando una chispa. Esa chispa daría vida a una llama en la palma de su mano, aproximadamente del tamaño de una cabeza. Entonces infló su pecho tomando aire… esto no puede ser bueno…

Al tiempo que soplaba, la llama se expandía y se dirigía hacía nosotros como si fuera el aliento de un dragón. Esa llamarada chocaba de lleno contra el escudo de Nagato, quién movía sus manos, elevando sus palmas perpendicularmente al piso formando grandes círculos. Asahina estaba aferrada a mí, mientras veíamos como el fuego rodeaba poco a poco nuestro campo, como si estuviéramos dentro de un domo. Nagato trastabillaba, e incapaz de cualquier contraofensiva, sus pies empezaban a hundirse en el concreto.

En esto reparé en Koizumi, quién era el único fuera de aquel infierno, que arrojó varias esferas de energía pero ninguna dio en el blanco. Todas sin excepción, impactaron en el aire, antes de llegar al objetivo. Entonces fue que el esper comenzó a moverse diferente de cómo había estado haciéndolo. Se balanceaba de lado a lado y entonces lanzó dos nuevos ataques, los cuales tomaron una trayectoria curva, y esta vez logrando dar de lleno contra nuestro enemigo, quien cayó ante el impacto. La gran bola rojiza se acercó al hombre caído y comenzó su verborragia.

— Tu barrera te protege de ataques por la espalda y por los flancos, pero estás descubierto en el frente, puesto que necesitas ese espacio abierto para poder lanzar las ofensivas. Ahora que conozco tu debilidad…

— ¿Debilidad? — dijo cortando el discurso de Koizumi, al tiempo que reía desquiciadamente. — ¿Por qué hablas como si ya hubieses ganado? ¡Apenas estoy calentando!

Aún en el suelo cerró sus manos y ojos, para convertirse a si mismo en una gran llamarada, como si se tratará de un Ifrit. Aquella figura antropomorfa se levantó como si la hubieran empujado desde bajo la tierra, y pude ver sus facciones. Sus ojos y su boca brillaban con otra intensidad y podía ver que el muy bastardo estaba sonriendo.

Koizumi retrocedió unos metros en el aire lanzando un ataque tras otro, pero fue completamente inútil. Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de esquivarlos, ya que las bolas directamente atravesaron su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma.

— Eso hace cosquillas… — se burló, su voz sonaba con eco. Estiró uno de sus brazos, formando un látigo, con el cual golpeó al esper en el aire, haciéndolo impactar contra una farola. Se acercaba lentamente a Koizumi… — Sabes, tengo ordenes de llevarlos vivos... Pero los accidentes pasan. — decía a la vez que preparaba un segundo golpe.

Para entonces, Nagato ya se había recuperado y avanzaba rápidamente contra él. Al verla, giró e intentó golpearla con el látigo. Ella lo esquivó de un salto, pero lo que no calculó, fue cuando convirtió su otra mano en un segundo látigo, y –en el aire- la tomó por el tobillo azotándola contra la pared; dejando unas grietas de al menos unos cuatro o cinco metros de longitud.

Se reincorporó velozmente e intentó un nuevo acercamiento. Pero esta vez interceptó los látigos cuando intentó golpearle, atrapándolos en sus manos. "¡Bien hecho!" pensé, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Se encendieron ferozmente, cubriendo por completo las manos de Nagato, quién los soltó inmediatamente y por eso fue capturada por ellos, sosteniéndola por las muñecas y elevándola en el aire…

Al momento que esa gran llamarada se extinguió, sentí un muy fuerte olor a quemado… eran las manos de Nagato… ¡Demonios, eso me dolió con sólo verlo! Sus quemaduras eran terribles. Asahina miró primero a Koizumi que yacía de rodillas donde había caído, luego a las humeantes palmas de Nagato, y entre lágrimas se cubrió los ojos…

Esto es muy malo… No podemos acercarnos, y los ataques a distancia tampoco funcionan… Yo empezaba a sentir que los ojos me pesaban ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es todo? — este tipo canturreaba de manera soberbia.

¡Vamos! ¡Piensa! ¡Maldita sea!

— Fuego. — soltó Nagato en voz muy baja. Apenas pude escucharlo. ¿Pero que quería decir con eso? ¿Fuego…? ¡Fuego!

— ¡Koizumi! ¡Oxigeno! — le grité para que reaccione.

El esper abatido me dirigió una mirada confundida y luego miró a aquella antorcha humana. Abrió bien sus ojos cuando captó la idea y sin más se incorporó con nuevas fuerzas que no se de donde habrá sacado.

— ¡Entendido! — me respondió, y empezó a girar alrededor del intento de Ifrit a una velocidad de vértigo, cada vez haciendo mas pequeñas las vueltas y encerrándolo en el centro. Sin oxígeno, no hay combustión; no podía asegurar que funcionase, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

— ¿Con qué quieres jugar tiro al blanco? Pues me vale. — dijo, al tiempo que una nueva bola de fuego empezaba a formarse en su boca, lista para ser disparada… la cual se apagó en seco… — ¿Qué…?

Entre toses y quejidos comenzó a hincarse y tomar su pecho… ¡Es ahora o nunca! Nagato se liberó fácilmente de sus ataduras y se acercó al tiempo que sus manos recobraban color. Cuando alzó la vista ella lo tomó del cuello con bastante violencia y las llamas de su cuerpo se disiparon por completo, volviendo nuevamente a su apariencia humana.

— Entrégate. — ordenó ella secamente, con una mirada que no daba lugar a negociación alguna. Él se sacudía todo lo que podía intentando zafarse, a lo que Nagato iba aumentando la presión en su cuello. — Entrégate. — repitió como un ultimátum, mientras levantaba su mano derecha lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

¡Hijo de la… desgracia! ¡Ese maldito bastardo la escupió! Aún si Nagato no piensa hacer nada, es algo que no puedo tolerar.

Mientras me acercaba dispuesto a darle unos buenos golpes –sí, ya sé que es un poco cobarde de mi parte hacerlo una vez derrotado. Pero que va, su último numerito me sacó de mis casillas- vi como Nagato entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos y le clavó la mano entera en el pecho, con una facilidad que parecía que estuviera hecho de crema. Soltó un lamento tan fuerte, y a una frecuencia tan alta, que me hizo doler los oídos y para cuando Nagato retiró su mano, el dejó de moverse por completo. A pesar de no haber una sola gota de sangre, la escena fue demasiado chocante como para no pensar que lo había…

— ¡Nagato! — iba a recriminarle lo que acababa de hacer…

— Sólo lo he inmovilizado. — Dijo como si quisiera excusarse. Tienes permitido enfadarte de vez en cuando sabes… sólo no exageres. — Abriendo puente a la Entidad de Integración de Datos. Rompiendo enlace de datos. Enviando información. — musitaba suavemente.

Entonces el agresor, que yacía en el piso "inconsciente", empezó a dispersarse en pequeñas partículas de luz, como si fueran montones de renacuajos voladores fluorescentes. Apenas se vio evaporado por completo, Koizumi se dejó caer, completamente agotado. Su caída fue detenida por Asahina, que si bien, tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones –no físicas, sino psicológicas- le ayudó a caminar y se acercó a nosotros.

Asahina parecía estar agobiada por tantos problemas, y cabe destacar que siendo en cierta forma la más vulnerable debería de pedir algo a sus superiores para defenderse; aunque también es cierto que un arma en sus manos puede ser más peligrosa para si misma que para su enemigo.

— Esa era claramente una interfaz. Ahora, la pregunta seria, ¿Es de las de ustedes? — la pregunta de Koizumi fue obviamente dirigida a Nagato.

— No. — Respondió con su usual tono de voz —La he enviado a la EID para realizar el análisis de datos correspondiente.

— Entonces le has tomado prisionero. — acoté.

— Podría decirse. — Nagato cerró sus ojos unos instantes y luego nos miró nuevamente — El proceso puede demorar algunos minutos ya que hay datos encriptados, por lo pronto, lo primordial es restaurar este espacio. — y cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Las marcas en el concreto y las paredes desaparecieron rápidamente al compás de un sonido similar a una suave brisa sacudiendo la copa de los árboles y el chirrido metálico proveniente de la doblada farola al enderezarse.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, yo escrutaba atontado las ventanas de los edificios… ¿Acaso nadie ha visto nuestro enfrentamiento? Aún si de repente todos hayan sufrido de ceguera temporal, creo que habíamos hecho ruido suficiente para que nos clasifiquen al nivel de atentado terrorista, pero aún así no se escuchaba nada. Tal vez no un helicóptero del que descienda un grupo de agentes especiales, pero si al menos debería sonar alguna patrulla, acercándose a averiguar que había sido semejante escándalo. ¿Será que…? Cuando pregunté a Nagato, esta me respondió sólo asintiendo. Vaya… con que estábamos en un área de su jurisdicción, tal como Asakura me había emboscado durante nuestro primer año en secundaria alta. Nagato realmente piensa y actúa muy rápidamente. Otra que Haruhi… Ella debería ser quién recibiera el estatus de "Diosa". Al menos yo, la votaría.

* * *

Y así, abandonamos la escena de los hechos, para dirigirnos a nuestra improvisada sala de operaciones. Koizumi andaba lentamente y apoyándose en mí. ¿Eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptar el tratamiento de Nagato?

— Tranquilo, sólo estoy cansado. Tal vez sea que no deba usar mis poderes fuera de un aislamiento, o que esa esencia no me sea ciento por ciento compatible, pero sentía que me cansaba al doble o triple de rápido de lo normal. Sólo necesito descansar, es todo. — Vale, si tú lo dices. — Gracias. — Me expresó cuando le ayude a sentarse, una vez dentro.

Nagato desapareció de la habitación como si se deslizase sobre el suelo, y con el mismo sigilo, reapareció sosteniendo elegantemente cuatro tazas entre sus dedos, con una simetría perfecta y nos ofrecía un té. La Nagato hospitalaria había regresado, y si bien no estoy seguro, me pareció que todo este acto, fue a modo de celebración por la reciente victoria.

Ella bajó su cabeza durante unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos. Habrán sido unos diez segundos durante los cuales nosotros nos miramos las caras los unos a los otros. Parecía que se hubiera dormido sentada.

— ¿Nagato…? — pregunté ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, y entrecerrando los ojos para prestar mejor atención.

— El análisis de datos del sujeto se ha completado. — suspiré aliviado, pensé que algo le pasaba…

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su té de Oolong antes de empezar.

— El sujeto pertenece a un ente similar a la EID, pero es originario de un plano dimensional diferente al nuestro. — Predecible… — Forma parte de una facción sin nombre, la cual ha llegado a nuestro plano hace aproximadamente 72hs. Este grupo ha tomado ventaja de la divergencia entre facciones, y los ha instado a unificarse para lograr el objetivo propuesto, formando "El concordato" — Nagato hizo una pequeña pausa en este punto, para dar otro sorbo. — El nombre de la persona al mando de dicha organización es...

— Kaworu Hatake. — dije mirándola. Ella sólo asintió pero pude ver por su mirada, que se preguntaba como podía saber eso.

Entonces relaté al grupo el episodio de la estación, cosa que había quedado pospuesta debido al enfrentamiento.

— Ya veo. — dijo Koizumi levemente, mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz con el índice. ¿Qué has entendido? Como me molesta cuando se pone en plan de misterioso. — Por lo que parece, basándonos en esta nueva información, estamos en una situación con dos posibilidades. Puede que el enemigo nos subestimara, y nos hicimos de esta información. O puede que contará con nuestro éxito y nos la haya facilitado a propósito.

— ¿Y tú qué crees? — le pregunté.

— Qué las batallas no se ganan siempre por la fuerza bruta, sino por desarrollar la mejor estrategia — ¿Esto viene a cuento? — Tal como en una partida de _Daihinmin_, donde el objetivo es deshacerte de todas tus cartas, puede que dependiendo del desarrollo del juego, sea más benéfico el impedir que tu contrincante se deshaga de sus cartas, que tú de las tuyas. Lo que yo creo, es que estamos frente a un adversario, que disfruta de todo este entramado, como si fuera un peleador en busca de un buen reto. Lo que me gustaría saber es quién es ese Shiro… — Pues somos dos. En esto miré a Nagato para saber si tenía alguna respuesta.

— No está en los datos. — respondió secamente a mi miraba interrogativa.

— Asumiendo que esta información sea confiable... —continuó Koizumi tocandose las comisuras de los labios— Aún así es demasiado vaga e incompleta, lo que me hace pensar que no es un miembro de la más alta estirpe en su grupo. Esto refuerza mi teoría. Nunca juegas tu mejor carta, sin saber las verdaderas habilidades de tu enemigo.

— Entonces, ¿están jugando con nosotros? —suspiré y giré hacía Koizumi.

— Yo no lo diría de esa forma, pero parece ser la hipótesis más probable. De ser ese el caso, deberíamos contar con toda la ayuda que nos sea posible. — me replicó mostrando la palma de sus manos y alzando los hombros.

Después de unos escasos segundos de silencio, el celular de Koizumi empezó a sonar con una melodía muy cutre. Él respondió la llamada, pero se quedó callado con el móvil sobre la oreja, a lo que posteriormente sólo dijo "De acuerdo" y cortó la comunicación

— ¿Podrían acompañarme? — nos consultó en un tono demasiado formal aún para él.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó Asahina, mientras miraba su reloj pulsera, con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

— Lo sabrán al llegar.

Y así acabamos todos yendo con él. Los cuatro nos subimos al ascensor, cosa que siempre me hizo dudar si era seguro; pero si bien tal vez hayamos pasado el límite recomendable de personas, considerando lo menuda que es Asahina y el casi inexistente peso de Nagato, aún estábamos muy por debajo del límite de peso.

Ahí afuera nos esperaba un taxi negro… Ya se imaginaran que el señor Arakawa era nuestro chofer. Un momento… ¿Cuándo había retomado el contacto con la Agencia?

* * *

El viaje no duró mucho, quizás unos veinte minutos, Como las calles estaban prácticamente despobladas, llegaríamos rápido a nuestro destino; y por alguna extraña razón nadie dijo ni una palabra durante nuestro traslado. Bajamos frente a una casa al estilo occidental.

— Pasaremos la noche aquí — dijo el esper con total soltura. — Esa de allá ¿La ven? Esa es la casa de Suzumiya.

— ¿Pasar la noche aquí? — le pregunté…

— Sí, vamos a montar guardia. Sólo para estar seguros. ¿Les parece?

A mí no me parece mal aunque si es un poco molesto… podrías haber avisado antes, luego tendré que llamar a casa e inventar alguna buena excusa. Por otra parte mañana deberíamos ir al instituto… Suerte que con todo el rollo de la fiesta, he dejado mi morral en el casillero. No tenía sentido arrastrarlo conmigo cuando bien podría dejarlo ahí, y me conozco lo suficiente para asegurar que la tarea que debería hacer el fin de semana quedaría en blanco de todas formas, así que tampoco iba a extrañarlo mucho que digamos. Además estoy seguro que mis acompañantes tendrán los medios necesarios para tener sus cosas listas para la clase, así que por ellos no supone ningún problema.

El taxi negro se marchó a la vez que nosotros entrábamos a la residencia.

En la planta baja sólo había un par de habitaciones, el resto estaban en la planta alta. Nagato sólo hecho un vistazo simple a la casa, eligió una habitación y desapareció. Descansa todo lo que puedas…

Hice un pequeño turismo del lugar. Un pequeño baño en cada piso, la cocina tampoco era muy espaciosa que digamos. Era más bien regularcillo comparado a las extravagancias a las que Koizumi nos tenía acostumbrados. Me asomé al balcón y busqué la casa de Haruhi desde ese nuevo ángulo.

— ¿Todo bien aquí? — preguntó Koizumi detrás de mí… ¡Aléjate!

— _*suspiro*_ Eso parece…

— ¿Te importaría tomar el primer turno? — Dijo a la vez que me extendió un par de binoculares… — Estoy molido.

Y así fue que terminé de vigía en el balcón del segundo piso. No es que yo tuviera energías de sobra, pero tanto Nagato como Koizumi se habían ganado su descanso, y por cruel que suene, esta no es una tarea que dejaría a Asahina. Debería estar agradecido por estos sándwiches y este té que me preparó antes de irse a la cama.

Estaba recostado en la silla tumbona plegable que encontré en el armario, con los binoculares al cuello. Mi postura no me ayudaba mucho en mi lucha contra Morfeo, mientras demostraba ser el peor centinela en la historia de la humanidad. Aún peor que los idiotas que dejaron entrar el caballo a Troya.

Para entonces una luz se encendió en la segunda planta del domicilio de Haruhi. Tomé los binoculares y la vi entrar a su habitación. Acomodó un poco sus sabanas, que estaban algo revueltas y lanzó una muda de ropa interior sobre su colchón. Pensé que ese sería lo que se pondría para dormir, y en efecto empezó a desvestirse…

¡Juro por lo más sagrado que no espíe! Seguí observando pero esta vez sin los binoculares. Sólo quería tener una vista general de los alrededores, no sea cosa que pase algo mientras tonteo… Bueno, si no me creen me da igual.

Finalmente la luz se apagó y yo volví a mi posición en la tumbona. Pero apenas terminé de acomodarme vi que una nueva luz se prendió en su recamara. Esta vez era una luz menos intensa, como si fuera un velador. Pude ver como Haruhi se sentó aún dentro de la cama y se sacudía el cabello salvajemente. Entonces estiró su brazo para alcanzar algo que no llegué a distinguir, pero que descubriría segundos después.

**Llamada entrante: Haruhi**

* * *

**A partir de aquí se distorsiona un poco la regularidad de las próximas subidas, mientras lidio con algunos temas, al mismo tiempo que me replanteo algunos puntos de esta historia y quizás trabaje en otro corto que tengo en mente.  
**

**¿Un review? ¿Un punto de vista? ¿Una queja? ¿Una puteada? xD  
**

**¡Saludos, mis queridos compañeros en esta aventura!  
**


End file.
